WHEN YOU LIKE SOMEONE YOU DON'T
by jaded-Airi
Summary: Himura Kenshin, a hot teen idol meets a certain hot-headed girl with huge blue eyes. They start off on the wrong feet... updated! Chap 7! X3
1. One

**WHEN YOU LIKE SOMEONE YOU DON'T**

**AN:** Hello minna-san. This fic was originally by my friend Kaori-chan. Unfortunately she won't be, and she doesn't want to, continue this fic and the task has been passed onto me. I feel rather bad about writing this as I know Kaori is a great writer, and I'm sure you all want to see her finish the fic as it was originally hers to begin with. However, she is unwilling to continue and I have agreed to continue it for her. *sigh* I think this is a great fic and all but it doesn't seem right that I have to finish it. Anyway, Kaori's off on a vacation to the beach with her family. Luckily, it's school holidays so she had plenty of time to readjust before going back to school. Hopefully, when she comes back, she'll be feeling a lot better and will start writing again. You've probably already have read the first few chapters by her, but here they are again. I may or may not have made some minor adjustments. Please review again and I hope my writing does justice to the story.

**Disclaimers:** Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me... officially. ^^

**Warning:** OOCness, maybe some swearing

* * *

**- Chapter 1 - **

* * *

Kamiya Kaoru sat as she gazed outside the window. It was lunchtime and she could see a bunch of guys playing football on the field. She gave a sigh. She attended Takatori High School, a prestigious and very expensive private school where only the best and richest could attend. Or so they said. In her opinion it was the most snobbish school in Japan filled with the most arrogant and tiring people. Of course that would mean that she was also one of those arrogant but honestly she was too fed up think about it. Most of her friends had gone outside school to get something decent for lunch. She had stayed because, number one, she wasn't hungry, number two, she was really, really fed up with everything. 

She was starting her second year at Takatori and so far it had been the pits. She was having Saitoh sensei for biology again, which would make it two years in a row. He had gone at her like anything today. She had gotten an extra essay to write. She was positive that her biology teacher held a deep grudge against her. Otherwise why would he always pick on her like that?

"Ne, Kaoru!" called someone.

She looked up to see a short, skinny girl smiling at her, her huge blue eyes sparkling with excitement. Her black hair fell in a long braid behind her below her waist. She was dressed in a white collared shirt, a red tie, a skirt and a dark blazer with the crest of Takatori stitched onto the front pocket. The Takatori High uniform.

Kaoru couldn't help smiling at her best friend. "Hey, Misao. How come you didn't go out to lunch with the others?"

Makimachi Misao plopped down on a seat next to Kaoru bouncing up and down, "Nah! It's no fun without you. Anyway I've got the greatest news!"

"What?" Kaoru asked with an amused grin, "did Shinomori-san ask you out?"

"Kaoru, you're so mean," Misao wailed, "I wish!"

Shinomori Aoshi was an extremely handsome guy in their class. Misao had been in love with him since the beginning of their first year, since she had laid eyes on him. In Kaoru's opinion Shinomori-san was way to silent and cold for her liking, despite his incredibly great looks. She couldn't see what Misao saw in him. Kaoru turned in her seat towards Misao. Feeling slightly curious she asked, "So, what's the great news?"

"Guess who's transferring to our school," Misao said, practically jumping up and down in her seat.

"Hmm... let me guess..." Kaoru muttered thoughtfully, bringing a finger on her lip, "Shinomori-san's cousin, who looks exactly like him and is in love with you at the same time?"

"Kaoru~! Stop teasing me!" Misao wailed.

"Sorry," Kaoru said with a sheepish grin, "habit. So who's coming?"

"Himura Kenshin is coming to Takatori High!"

Kaoru gasped in surprise. Himura Kenshin was the latest hot teen idol in Japan. He had starred in many TV series and movies, and had just released his debut album. Kaoru couldn't believe that he would be coming to Takatori.

"Are you sure?" Kaoru asked feeling like bouncing up and down, herself. "Oh my god! Himura Kenshin is coming to Takatori?!"

Misao nodded in enthusiasm as she placed the latest issue of _J-pop!_ in front of Kaoru. It was open to the middle page. The headline read '**NEW TEEN SENSATION HIMURA KENSHIN: TRANSFRRING TO TAKATORI HIGH?**' A huge picture of Himura looked up at her with a lazy grin. He was dressed in a tight black T-shirt and slightly baggy black pants. A silver cross hung around his neck. His long red hair was tied loosely in a low ponytail and his large violet eyes stared back at her. Her eyes went to a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. She didn't know how he had gotten it, in fact no one did. It was a really weird shape for a scar. It was even quite disturbing in a way. But Kaoru liked it. The scar gave him a certain something... she just couldn't say exactly what. Himura Kenshin looked totally hot. Kaoru stared at his lips wondering what it would be like to kiss it. 

"Earth to Kaoru," Misao said with a mischievous smile, "what were you thinking about? You're all flushed. I can't believe this. Kamiya Kaoru, blushing! It's a scream! Wait till the girls here about this."

Kaoru's hand went to her cheek. Misao was right. Her cheeks did feel pretty warm. She blushed further as she muttered, "shut up, Misao. Don't you dare!"

"Hai, hai," Misao answered good-naturedly, the grin not leaving her face.

"So... urm..." Kaoru asked carefully, "when is he coming?"

"My dad told me that he's arriving tomorrow during second period. We'll be in bio." Misao made a face. "I suppose ol' Saitoh won't mind us missing his class to see him coming in?"

Kaoru laughed. She couldn't imagine her tall, thin and gangly bio teacher giving them time off lessons to gawk at some guy, even though the guy happened to be the hottest most famous guy in Japan. He would probably stare at her coldly and say...

"I suppose I could try asking my dad¡¦" Misao continued thoughtfully, "you know, whether we can skip class to help him fit in or something, show him around and stuff..."

Misao's father owned the school so anything he said went. As Misao rambled on Kaoru stared into space dreamily as she daydreamed that Himura Kenshin would ask her out. They go to a classy restaurant. He'd hold her hand, stare into her eyes and then they would kiss slowly and passionately. All of a sudden Kaoru couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. She was feeling much better already.

* * *

Kenshin sat in the limo quietly. He loosened his tie. He felt like he was being suffocated. 'Honestly, why the hell do they make these things so stiff?' he thought to himself.

"Himura-san, we're almost there," said a voice.

"Yeah, whatever," Kenshin muttered carelessly.

'Takatori High, here I come!' he thought silently with a scowl.

* * *

"Himura-san, I would like to welcome you to Takatori High School," the principle said with a huge smile plastered on his face, "we have a fine education system which consists of..."

Kenshin groaned inwardly as the principle, Tanaka Atsumori, continued to drone on and on. 

'Great, stuck with a long boring speech even before I begin.'

"...I hope you find your time at this school to be a valuable learning experience," Tanaka concluded as he beamed at Kenshin, "do you have any questions?"

"Yeah," Kenshin said as he stood up, "can I go now?"

Tanaka looked rather taken aback. This hadn't been expected. "O-of course," he stammered, "uh... you may go."

Kenshin turned and left the office leaving behind a very bewildered principle staring after him. He glanced at his timetable. 

"Biology, room B11, building F," he read slowly.

'Geez, block F! How big is this dratted school anyway?' he thought as he slung his bag over one shoulder. He walked towards his class cursing silently.

* * *

"Kamiya," Saitoh called, his wolf-like eyes burning right into Kaoru.

"Yes, sensei?" Kaoru answered trying to look innocent. Damn, what had she done wrong this time?

Saitoh held up the long essay that had been written by her last night, "this isn't acceptable."

Kaoru flushed angrily. She had spent hours on that essay! "May I ask what's wrong with it?" Kaoru asked, her voice as polite as she could master, as she glared at Saitoh.

"Everything," Saitoh answered his yellow eyes gleaming, "this piece of work is so poor I can't bear to even look at it."

"Sir," Kaoru began, her face flaming with anger.

"I would like you to redo it and hand it in by tomorrow," Saitoh cut her off, "also, I don't want you to be working with Makimachi this year. You distract each other too much. Makimachi, please work with Kiyosato this semester. And Kamiya, take this and distribute one to every pair." Saitoh indicated to a large basin full the sheep lungs. 

"Sensei," Kaoru asked angrily, "then who will I be working with?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Saitoh snapped, "now will you please distribute a lung to each pair? We will be dissecting lungs today."

Kaoru cursed Saitoh under her breadth as she grabbed the basin. Due to her anger she didn't notice someone coming up behind her. She lost her grip and upset the whole basin over the figure.

"Urrghhh! What the FUCK is this!"

Kaoru froze when she realized that she had just upset a whole basinful of sheep lungs on someone.

Kenshin pulled off the basin from the top of his head. He brushed off bits of sheep lung from his clothes in disgust. He looked at the person who had done this to him. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Kaoru. She looked like an angel with her flawless complexion, pale and soft. Her huge blue eyes were full of apology.

"I'm so sorry," Kaoru wailed. Oh god! What had she just done! It was Himura Kenshin!

Kaoru's voice snapped him back to reality. "What the HELL do you think you're doing!" Kenshin shouted angrily.

Kaoru looked taken aback, "I said I'm sorry. It was an accident."

"You clumsy idiot!" Kenshin yelled as the horrible stink from the lungs reached his nose, "why don't you watch where you're going?"

Kaoru flared up angrily. Who did this guy think he was? Pop star or what Kaoru didn't care anymore. He was so obnoxious and rude it was unbelievable. "Well, if you would have kept your fat head out of the way this wouldn't have happened!"

"What?!" Kenshin spluttered clearly shocked. No one had talked to him like that before. He felt his anger rise. Who the hell did this girl think she was?

The class stared whispering and sniggering. Misao watched looking slightly worried. Saitoh watched the scene with an amused grin. "Well," he said out loud in a firm voice hushing the whole class, "Kamiya, looks like your lab partner has just arrived."

Kaoru stared at Kenshin in disbelief as he stared back at her with the same expression.

"But, sensei..." they both cried out in unison then stopped to glare at each other.

"No buts," Saitoh said, his wolf-like eyes glittering with fun, "Kamiya, Himura shall be your lab partner for the semester."

Kaoru stared with her jaw dropping. No way... she'd be stuck with this guy for the rest of the year. Him and Saitoh in one lesson. She groaned.

Kenshin looked as if he was thinking the same thing when Saitoh said clearly with a smirk, "welcome to Takatori High, Himura-san."

* * *

Kenshin dried his hair with a towel. Stupid, clumsy girl... He had asked to be excused from biology so he could take a shower. Luckily for him the school locker rooms were filled with showers and happened to be relatively clean. He had called Kamatari, his manager, to send someone with another set of uniform. Unfortunately, Kamatari told him that he would be unable to stop by at Kenshin's house to pick up his uniform. So Kamatari had given him the clothes that he was supposed to wear after school, when he'd be going to give out autographs to his fan club. 

Kenshin pulled on a fitting black T-shirt with long sleeves. His pants were a dark, faded gray and slightly baggy. He stepped into his black shoes and looked at himself in the mirror. He pulled his hair into a loose ponytail and clasped a small hoop on his left ear. Takatori High had very strict uniform policies but Kamatari had explained the circumstances to the principle.

He admired his reflection. At least he looked good. In fact he didn't just look good. He looked totally hot. With a grin he left the locker room and headed towards his Japanese Lit. class. It was already halfway into the period. He'd be late – again. At least he'd arrive in style.

"Kenshin!' called a tall, gorgeous figure.

Kenshin looked up, "Kamatari. You're still here?"

"Well I have to pick up your dirty uniform and send it to the cleaners."

Kenshin shook his head, "I'd be crazy if I wore that again. Kamatari, it's covered in sheep lung! Can you just chuck it and get me a new set?"

"Fine," Kamatari said with a shrug, "you know where your next class is right?"

Kenshin shook his head.

Kamatari sighed, "Building B, room F10. Are you sure that you'll be able to find it, sweetheart?"

"Yeah," Kenshin muttered grabbing his backpack, "see you after school."

As Kenshin walked away Kamatari called, "sugar!"

Kenshin scowled as he turned to Kamatari, "what?" He hated it when she called him sugar, darling, honey or whatever else he managed to come up with.

"Don't be too hard on the girl. What was her name? Kamiya?"

"Fine," Kenshin muttered, turning to leave, "see you."

Kamatari smiled as he watched Kenshin walk down the hall. Honestly, he was so kawaii~! Kamatari thought of kenshin as a little brother. In fact he had known him for practically forever. He couldn't help feeling slightly worried. After all, Kenshin wasn't a very people person. And in addition to that once he got pissed at someone, it pretty much stayed that way. He thought of the conversation that they had had last night.

* * *

_"Kenshin, darling, are you feeling okay?" Kamatari asked._

_"I'm fine, Kamatari," Kenshin muttered as he took a sip of his tea._

_Kamatari picked up a schedule as he sat down in front of Kenshin, "honey, I've known you since you were a little bundle and I can tell exactly how you feel just by looking at you. So what's up?"_

_Kenshin brushed his hand through his long hair, "why do I have to go to school?"_

_Kamatari looked rather taken aback. Kenshin continued to whine, "I don't see why I have to go to school. Why can't I just make do with tutors the way I've been doing so far?"_

_Kamatari sighed, "your uncle and your mother wants you to lead a more normal life."_

_"But what if I don't want to..."_

_"You don't exactly have a choice," Kamatari replied as he highlighted some things on Kenshin's schedule, "but don't worry. You'll do fine. It's a great school."_

_Kenshin nodded silently as he stared into his teacup. He didn't say anymore but he looked discontented._

* * *

'I guess he can deal...' Kamatari thought as he turned towards the other direction with a shrug.

* * *

Kenshin walked into his literature class. As he walked in he could feel stares on him as some girls giggled. 

"Nice of you to join us, Himura-san," said a friendly looking female teacher.

"Uh... I'm sorry I'm late. I had to wash up," Kenshin answered, more girls giggling in the background. Kenshin blushed thinking that it should be made illegal for girls to giggle. Oh well. At least it was a flattering giggle, right? They were probably giggling because they found him really hot. Which he would have to agree with. 

"I understand," continued the sensei, "I heard from the class. Now please take a seat. There is an empty seat behind Kamiya-san."

Kenshin looked towards the seat and his eyes met with Kaoru's. She looked away quickly looking rather huffy. Kenshin frowned slightly but he remembered Kamatari's words, so he sat down quietly without another word.

Kaoru scowled to herself. She couldn't believe that he was in her class again. But she had to admit, when he had entered the room, she had gasped in surprise. He looked extremely hot in his black top and gray pants. His bangs fell perfectly in front of his eyes elegantly, yet his hoop earring had made him look somewhat rebellious at the same time. Jerk or not she had to admit, Himura Kenshin was hot. This came as a surprise to her because Kaoru normally had very high standards when it came to men. She couldn't believe that she was falling for someone that she had met less than 2 hours ago, goodlooking or not. Especially, someone who had yelled his head off at her for something that had been an accident.

She glanced back slightly so he wouldn't catch her looking. She was very surprised when she found Kenshin looking straight at her.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Kaoru tried to figure out whether he was still angry. She wanted to apologize again. It was hard to tell what he was feeling from his voice. It didn't show any emotion. Well he was an actor after all. Instead Kaoru just turned her head around.

Sagara Sanosuke who had been sitting in a behind her to the left (next to Kenshin) grinned at her in amusement. Kaoru stuck out her tongue at him and tried to concentrate on her work. Sano was her cousin and they were incredibly close despite the fact that they argued all the time. She wondered whether Sano could tell that she found Himura Kenshin hot. She wouldn't put it past Sano to find out. She sighed as she started to read the haiku by Matsuo Basho once again. 

Sano stared at Kaoru, his eyes dancing in amusement. So... Jou-chan found Himura attractive, huh? He glanced at Kenshin who was staring at Kaoru with a confused expression. Sano grinned. He was sure that Kenshin would like Kaoru too once they got to know each other. He smiled. He'd just have to push them together. Things were starting to look very interesting indeed.

* * *

"Yay!" Misao shouted happily, "it's lunch time! Finally. I thought it would never come."

Kaoru shook her head feeling amused. She then spotted Kenshin walking towards them with Sano. Kenshin was surrounded by a bunch of girls who seemed to be asking for his autograph. Kaoru suddenly felt something flare up inside her. Why was she so angry that Kenshin was surrounded by a bunch of girls?

"Yo, Jou-chan!" Sano called as he came up to her with Kenshin. They were followed by the crowd of girls who Kenshin had chosen ignore. 

"Hey, Sanosuke," Kaoru said curtly before turning to Kenshin. "Well," she said coolly, "it's good to see that you aren't covered in sheep lung anymore. It's a pity though. Because you looked so much better under it."

Sano and Misao stared at her in surprise. Kaoru was pretty shocked herself. She couldn't believe that she had just said that!

Kenshin's eyes widened. He couldn't believe this girl! First she had dumped a whole basin full of lungs on him, now she had just insulted him. He felt very much like saying something worse back at her when he remembered Kamatari's words. He sighed. Why did he always listen to Kamatari anyway? 

Kaoru stared back at Kenshin defensively not knowing what else to say. She watched as Kenshin pulled out a CD and a black marker from his bag. He carelessly signed "Himura Kenshin" on top on the CD and tossed it to Kaoru. Kaoru caught it in surprise. An autographed CD? What the hell was this?

"Look, I don't like you either, right?" Kenshin said slowly, "but I'm not in a mood to fight with anyone especially on my first day. Keep that and stay out of my hair."

Kaoru watched with an open mouth as Kenshin walked away.

"See you later, Sano," Kenshin shot back as he continued to walk.

"Yeah..." Sano muttered. As soon as Kenshin had gone (along with the bunch of girls stalking after him) he turned to Kaoru.

"Jou-chan. What the hell was that for? What's wrong with you?"

Hearing Sano's voice made her angrier. She clutched the CD in her hand.

"Who does that arrogant fool think he is!" she spluttered angrily, "like anyone would want his autographed CD!"

"Actually I would," Misao contributed hopefully.

Kaoru glared at her. Sano shook his head before he continued, "yeah, but you were totally uncivil to him. He didn't do anything wrong this time. You started it. And I thought you said you liked Himura Kenshin."

Kaoru shot Sano a dirty look. "Pah! Fine. If you're going to criticize me then good bye!" 

Kaoru walked off in a huff with Misao following behind her. Sano looked at his cousin feeling puzzled. What was wrong with her? It looked like he had his work cut out ahead of him. He ran after Kenshin. He'd better go patch things up before it got worse.

* * *

"Yo, Himura!"

Kenshin looked up in surprise. When he saw who it was, he grinned, "Okita-san. How was calculus?"

Okita made a face, "horrible." His cousin, Soujirou came up behind him.

"Okita-san, it wasn't that bad."

"Sou, you can drop the Okita-san," Okita muttered, "I'm your cousin for god's sake. Just call me Soushi. I don't go around calling you Seta-san, do I?"

Soujirou smiled without a word. Okita shook his head exasperated, and turned to Kenshin, "you can call me Soushi too."

Kenshin nodded, "and you must call me Kenshin."

Okita nodded with a smile, "so Kenshin, if you come with me I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang. You've met Sano and Sou. I'll introduce you to Aoshi and Amakusa."

Kenshin nodded and followed Okita to the cafeteria. Aoshi nodded when he was introduced to Kenshin. Amakusa shook Kenshin's hand before asking, "hey, can I get your autograph? My little sister is crazy about you."

"Sure," Kenshin replied good-naturedly. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from his backpack. "What's her name?"

"Sayo," Amakusa told him.

Kenshin scribbled quickly. 'To Sayo. Love Himura Kenshin.' He passed it to Amakusa who received it thankfully. Just than Sano came up.

"Hey, Kenshin," he called, "sorry about Jou-chan. I dunno what's wrong with her today. Usually she's pretty tolerable."

Kenshin frowned. He didn't like being reminded of Kaoru. She had humiliated him like shit and it was only his first day. "Really? Tolerable would be an understatement."

Sano sighed. He wasn't looking forward to dealing with Kaoru and Kenshin's bickering. "She's really not that bad. I think she's just that way because she's embarrassed about what happened today in Bio. Don't be too harsh on her."

Kenshin didn't look too sure. "I'm not so sure. I don't like her at all. I just hope she'll stay out of my way."

"Ken-san~!" 

Kenshin turned around in surprise. Ken-san? What the hell was that? He saw a tall girl coming up to him. Her skirt looked awfully short, as though it had been hitched up. He glanced at her unfavorably. "Do I know you?"

Megumi giggled. She batted her eyelashes, hoping that it made her look ultra sexy. "Not yet," she purred, "but you will soon."

Kenshin groaned inwardly. He hated girls that threw themselves all over him. Didn't she have any pride at all? At that moment Kaoru passed by with her friends. When she saw Kenshin with Megumi she scowled. Kenshin didn't know why but he found himself smiling at Megumi flirtatiously. 

"Why, I'd be glad to get to know you better, urm...?" He looked up at her questioningly.

"Takani Megumi," Megumi answered looking thrilled, "call me Megumi."

Kenshin grinned. Out of the corner of his eye, Kenshin could see Kaoru fuming as she stomped off. He didn't know why but that made him feel slightly better. Megumi stood closer to Kenshin. Kenshin felt like running away. Now that Kaoru was gone he had no reason to flirt with this slut. 

Just than a teacher called, "Takani-san, come here immediately! The length of your skirt is atrocious!"

Megumi sighed disappointedly. She winked at Kenshin before trailing after the teacher. Kenshin heaved a sigh of relief. When Sano saw that he laughed.

"Hey, she isn't that bad, you know."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow, "really?"

Sano nodded, "you'll get used to her. Anyway, why don't you come over to my place after school today?"

Kenshin shook his head, "sorry, but I've got a really tight schedule. Maybe some other time."

Sano was disappointed. He had been planning to ask Jou-chan to come along so, she and Kenshin could patch things up. Oh well. There would be plenty of chances in the future.

* * *

Kaoru bit into her tuna sandwich fuming. She didn't know why but seeing Megumi all over Kenshin like that had really irked her. Stupid Kenshin! What was his problem, anyway? She had been pretty glad when she heard that Megumi had been punished for hitching her skirt up again.

"Urm Kaoru?" Tae looked at her with a worried expression, "are you okay?"

Kaoru munched on her sandwich as she answered, "yeah, why?"

"You've got a huge scowl on your face."

Kaoru scowled harder as she shoved the rest of the sandwich in her mouth, swearing under her breath. Why was she so angry anyway? Kaoru jumped up from her seat in anger.

"Ow!"

Kaoru turned back in surprise. She had hit someone. Great! Now she'd have to apologize. She looked at the person she had just hit. Oh no. It was him.

Kenshin rubbed his eye painfully. His eyes had started watering. He wiped his eyes trying to look at the person who had done this to him. His eyes opened in surprise, "you!"

Kenshin felt his temper rising. Did this girl follow him around deliberately, trying to make his life a living nightmare? He didn't care about his image anymore. Or what Kamatari had said. He felt himself losing his cool and he didn't care. It was about time someone put this girl into her place.

Kaoru felt like kicking herself. Why did he always seem to be getting in her way? It was hard to believe that it had only been yesterday, when she had been so thrilled to hear that Himura Kenshin was coming to Takatori High. Now she found herself fervently wishing that she had never met or heard anything about Himura Kenshin. She wanted to hide under the table. Kenshin's eyes had turned amber. He looked really ticked off.

Sano watched the tense atmosphere between Kenshin and Kaoru. It would only be a matter of seconds before either would blow up. He had to stop this! He knew Kaoru to be rash and jump into her actions, only to regret it later.

Kenshin grabbed the nearest thing he could get – a milk carton. Kaoru's eyes widened in fear. She smiled weakly, "hey, you seriously aren't going to..."

Kenshin gave her a strangled smile, "and what makes you think I'm not?"

'Oh no!' Kaoru thought in despair, 'he's going to drench me in milk!' She shut her eyes tightly waiting for the unavoidable.

Sano saw what was about to happen. Oh no! He had to stop them! Groaning he ran through the crowd of girls surrounding Kenshin. He was about to call Kenshin when someone else beat him to it.

"Himura-kun?"

Kenshin looked away from Kaoru. He's face broke out into a huge smile, "Tomoe!"

Kaoru opened her eyes. Tomoe? Did he mean Yukishiro Tomoe? Why would Tomoe be saving her? Her eyes widened in surprise. Eh? Why was Kenshin giving Tomoe a hug? He looked pretty happy to see her. Kaoru suddenly found herself overcome with a strong emotion. Something that felt a lot like jealousy.

Sano ran up to Kenshin confused.

"Hey, you didn't tell me that you knew anyone in the school."

Kenshin smiled, "I didn't know Tomoe was in this school. I guess that Enishi is here as well then?" Tomoe nodded.

"How do you know her?" Soujirou asked.

"Her father directed my last movie," Kenshin replied. He turned to Kaoru with a sour expression, "you're lucky Tomoe came when she did. I wouldn't have minded seeing you covered in milk."

Kaoru felt her temper rising, "like I would have just stood here and let you do that!"

Kenshin gave her a crooked grin. "That's exactly what you were doing." With a smirk Kenshin walked away with Tomoe and the rest of his friends. Kaoru heaved a sigh of relief and sat down. She was still rather angry with Kenshin but she was glad that she didn't get any milk over her. She sat down weakly and stuffed her face with another sandwich.

* * *

Kenshin walked towards his locker with Tomoe and Sano. They were talking when Ito Haruki of the drama club ran up towards them.

"Himura-san!"

Kenshin looked at him in surprise, "is there anything wrong?"

"No," Haruki answered, "I just wanted to ask you for a favor."

"A favor?" Kenshin raised an eyebrow.

Haruki nodded, "the drama club decided to enter our school in a competition. We have to do a play. Lots of schools in the area are competing. If we win, we'll get $500 prize money. We want to use the money to get more resources for the drama club."

"Carry on," Kenshin said slightly interested. Tomoe and Sano looked interested as well.

"We've already chosen Romeo and Juliet as out script. Now we have to get the cast together. We were wondering whether you, Himura-san could play Romeo. You've had plenty of experience and you look perfect for the role. This competition is very important to us."

Kenshin smiled, "sure! It'll be fun."

Haruki smiled gratefully, "thank you Himura-san. Now we have to hold auditions for the other parts."

Sano cut in, "are you going to let the school know that Kenshin will be playing Romeo?"

Haruki nodded, "there won't be any harm in that right?"

Sano chuckled, "I guess not. I can't imagine how many girls will turn up in hope of kissing Himura Kenshin."

Kenshin turned pale. Uh oh. What if someone like Megumi auditioned? And got the role! He turned to Haruki, "Haruki, don't tell anyone that I'll be playing Romeo until the auditions are over. I don't need half the school trying out just because I'm in it."

Haruki nodded, "I understand Himura-san. Thank you very much."

Kenshin nodded. He turned to Sano and Tomoe as Haruki walked away. "You two, don't breathe a word of this to anyone." Sano nodded with a laugh. Tomoe nodded. Kenshin blushed slightly before asking. "Tomoe, are you going to audition?"

Tomoe looked surprised but pleased, "do you think I should?" 

Kenshin nodded encouragingly. "You're a great actress."

Tomoe nodded, "sure. I'll go for it. Like you said, it'll be fun."

Sano frowned slightly. He didn't want Kenshin getting together with Tomoe. They were just wrong for each other! Suddenly he got an idea. He grinned. Yeah, that's exactly what he would do.

"Sano," Kenshin called, "are you okay? You've got a phony grin on your face."

"Uh yeah," Sano muttered still smiling. He couldn't wait to go see Jou-chan.

* * *

"Kaoru!" Sayo called excitedly, "they are going to perform Romeo and Juliet!" 

Kaoru and Misao looked at Sayo surprised. Misao grinned, "really? That's great! I can just imagine me and Aoshi-sama as Romeo and Juliet."

Kaoru and Sayo groaned. Sayo asked, "are you going to try out? Lots of people we know are. It's going to be really fun!"

Kaoru frowned, "I don't like Romeo and Juliet."

Sayo looked at her surprised, "why not? It's a great story! I love it. It's so sweet and romantic."

Misao grinned, "Kaoru doesn't like Romeo and Juliet ever since we performed it in elementary, our sixth year." 

"Why?" Sayo asked interested. Kaoru frowned. Misao ignored Kaoru's frown and continued.

"You see, Kaoru's really good at Kendo right? She was the best at Kendo in out class. Even better than all the guys. So everyone asked Kaoru to be Romeo."

"No!" Sayo gasped.

"Yes!" Misao answered with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "You should have seen her face! She did it but deep inside she hated it! I know this because I'm her best friend. I could just see the hate and disappointment printed all over her face. I too was rather disappointed with my role. I was a tree. Part of the chorus."

"Misao," Kaoru snapped, "thank you for discussing my life in front of me." Misao shrugged still grinning.

"Kaoru that's terrible," Sayo said, "did you want to play Juliet?"

"Of course I did!" Kaoru snapped, "I was looking forward to it so much! I'll never forget the humiliation."

Sayo grasped Kaoru's hand, "Kaoru-chan! I think you should go for Juliet! I'm sure you'll make it!"

Kaoru shook her head, "no. I don't want to suffer from the humiliation again. Sayo, you should try out. You're really pretty. You look perfect for the part and you're a great actress. They'd never choose an ugly tomboy like me to play Juliet."

Sayo shook her head, "I'm way too shy. Besides, Kaoru, you're not ugly! You're one of the prettiest girls in the year! I heard that Yukishiro-san has the hots for you!"

"Sorry but no," Kaoru answered firmly, "and Tomoe has the hots for me?"

Misao punched Kaoru, "no! Her twin Enishi! It's really cute Kaoru! Do you like him? He's pretty hot you know."

Kaoru made a face, "I don't care whether he's hot or not..."

"Kamiya-san?"

Kaoru turned around and blushed, "Yukishiro-san!" Enishi smiled at Kaoru. 

"I wanted to ask you something," he said. Kaoru nodded. Enishi continued, "would you like to join me for dinner this Friday?"

Kaoru smiled. She felt pretty flattered. After all Yukishiro Enishi was one of the most popular guys in school. He was incredibly hot as well. After the way Kenshin had treated her, it was a nice change. She nodded, "that would be nice. Thank you for asking."

"My pleasure," Enishi muttered as he walked away.

Kaoru turned to Misao and Sayo who were smiling at her. "What?"

"Oh..." Misao said teasingly, "I thought you didn't care whether he was hot or not."

Sayo grinned. Kaoru groaned.

"Guys, please." Kaoru groaned. Today was such a long day!

* * *

"Jou-chan, pass the chips," Sano muttered. Kaoru was at Sano's place for dinner. They were in Sano's room hanging out as usual. She passed her cousin the bag of chips. 

"Hey, Sanosuke," Kaoru asked, "who sang this song? It's really nice."

Sano grinned, "I'm surprised you're asking. Himura Kenshin. It's his newest single You. I thought he gave you a free copy."

Kaoru scowled, "hmmm. No wonder it's such a horrible song! That jerk sang it!"

Sano shook his head with a laugh, "you just said it was really nice."

Kaoru stuck out her tongue at Sano. She listened to the music. His melodious voice rang out from the CD-player. She had to admit, Kenshin could sing. Jerk or not, he was seriously talented.

"Jou-chan," Sano's voice interrupted Kaoru's thoughts, "did you hear about the Romeo and Juliet thing? They're going to..."

"I know," Kaoru muttered, "Sayo and Misao were trying to get me to audition for Juliet. Crazy right?"

"I don't know," Sano replied, "I'd say you were scared."

"Scared?" Kaoru flared up, "why would I be scared?"

Sano shrugged, "I bet you'd never make a good Juliet. You're to ugly and tomboyish to be Juliet."

"Sagara Sanosuke!" Kaoru shouted standing up, "I can be a good Juliet! I'll show you and the rest of the world that I'm the best Juliet there is! I'm auditioning and if I don't get the role, I'll, I'll eat my shoe!"

"Okay!" Sano said sitting up with a twinkle in his eye, "let's make a bet on it. If you become Juliet I'll treat you lunch for a month. If you lose, you have to treat me. And you know how big my appetite is."

Kaoru nodded determinedly as she shook on it with Sano. Sano grinned triumphantly. Sano one, Kaoru zero. He figured that losing a month worth of free food was definitely worth it, if it would bring Kenshin and Kaoru together. It was a little sacrifice he'd have to make. They'd better thank him for it. He smirked as he watched Kaoru stuff a fistful of chips into her mouth.

* * *

**AN: **Here's the first chapter. It's a combination of all the three chapters that Kaori wrote. I've added bits/ corrected some grammar and typos. A nice long chapter for you to read! I know you probably already reviewed it when Kaori posted it but please review it again. From the next chapter, you'll be seeing my work. I hope you enjoy it. 


	2. Two

**WHEN YOU LIKE SOMEONE YOU DON'T**

**AN:** The first chapter I'm writing for the story... it's really bad... sorry, but I'm having a really hard time concentrating and I have tons of holiday homework. Half the holiday is gone and I still haven't done ANYTHING!!! However, I'm feeling rather satisfied right now as I have just finish drawing two HUGE pictures (double A3 size), one of Kenshin and another of Kaoru. Damn, took so long drawing all the details of Kaoru's kimono... Now I have to color both pictures... I don't want to ruin it but my coloring SUCKS!!! Anyway, onto the story. (thank you for listening to my mindless ramble)

**Disclaimers:** Rurouni Kenshin belongs to... someone that isn't ME!! Damn! Someone be so kind enough to purchase Kenshin for my birthday??? NE???

This story was began by Kaori-chan4, a wonderful writer and friend...

* * *

**- Chapter 2 - **

* * *

"Eh?" Misao's opened wide in surprise, "you're auditioning for Juliet?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Yeah. I mean there's no harm in auditioning and like you guys said, it'll be fun." Misao and Sayo exchanged a glance. Kaoru smiled, "hey, it's not such a big deal. After all, it's just a small school play, ne? And a girl can change her mind if she wants to."

Sayo nodded. "I guess... but it's just weird coming from you." Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "I mean, normally, you don't change your mind about anything."

Kaoru sighed. "You're right. I wouldn't be doing this if it hadn't been for Sanosuke and his stupid bet."

Sayo looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Sano? What's he up to now?"

"You ask him," Misao said, "He's your boyfriend." Sayo nodded. Misao turned to Kaoru, "well, I'm glad you're auditioning because me and Sayo decided to go for it as well."

"For Juliet?"

Misao shook her head. "No, I want to be the nurse and Sayo wants any small role. The auditions are after school tomorrow."

Kaoru sighed, "I can't wait."

* * *

"Hello, minna-san," Ito Haruki said in a loud clear voice. They were in the school drama hall to audition for the play. Kaoru looked around at everyone. The hall was packed with people who wanted to be part of the play. She sighed. It looked as if the competition was going to be really fierce.

"Each person will get a chance to audition for the part they want." Haruki continued, "You will have to do some reading and acting. We'll give you a section from the script to read from. After that, you will be required to sing."

"Sing?" someone asked loudly from the crowd, "why?"

"This play is going to be a musical so it is vital that every actor can sing, act and dance. If you find that you are unable to do any of these things, please leave now, after taking your name off the list." A couple of groans came from various members of the crowd. Half the people who had come left, looking disappointed. Haruki smiled at the remainder, "I'll call you one by one to come onto the stage. Meanwhile, sit down and read through the script that is being given out right now, thanks."

Kaoru took a copy of the script and sat down with Misao and Sayo. She looked around at the people who were left. There was Sano and his gang of friends. She could see Yukishiro Tomoe with Takani Megumi and the rest of their friends. Enishi was also sitting around with his gang. There were some people she didn't recognize. There were members from the drama club running around all over the place, trying to get things going. Kaoru couldn't help noticing that Kenshin wasn't there. She felt slightly disappointed for some reason.

After ten minutes Haruki called the first person to come up. "Yukishiro Tomoe." Tomoe smiled before getting up on stage. "Yukishiro-san, first introduce yourself, tell us which part you want and why."

Tomoe smiled softly. She began in a cool, clear voice, "my name is Yukishiro Tomoe. I'm auditioning for the role of Juliet. This is because Juliet is such a classic character, I've always wanted to play her." Kaoru gasped softly. She looked so calm and composed!

Haruki nodded as he wrote down something on his clipboard. "Okay. Yukishiro-san, tell us why you think you would make a good Juliet."

Tomoe cleared her throat, "I believe that I would make a good Juliet because I have acted a lot before, so I have much experience. I played Juliet in my elementary school play before. Also, I am confident on stage and I have a strong singing voice."

"Very well. Yukishiro-san, please read Juliet's speech from your piece of script. Try not to read so much. I want to see your acting, not your reading. It's okay if you mess up your lines for now, as long as you are the part."

Tomoe nodded. After taking a breadth she launched into the part, her voice calm and strong, not the least bit shaky. Kaoru was really impressed. She got more and more nervous as Tomoe got deeper and deeper into the role. 'She's so good!' Kaoru thought in despair, 'I'll never be able to do better than her.' Tomoe finished the speech perfectly and started to sing when Haruki gave a cue. Her voice rang sweet, yet strong throughout the entire hall. Kaoru sank deeper in her seat, fervently wishing that she had never agreed on that stupid bet.

* * *

"Kenshin, darling~ Smile for the camera."

Kenshin sighed and smiled. He was in a photo shoot for some magazine. He wished that he could be at the audition to see how everyone was doing. Everyone he knew would be there. Sano, Soushi, Soujirou, Aoshi and Shogo. He blushed before thinking¡¦ and Tomoe. 

"Kenshin~! That's so KAWAII~!!!" the photographer, Saori, said, full of enthusiasm, "hold that blush, darling! You look fabulous! The girls are going to go crazy when they see you."

Kenshin blushed further and tried to concentrate on the photo shoot. He glanced at the clock. Everyone would be at the audition now. He couldn't help wondering how they were doing.

* * *

Kaoru sat in her seat. The butterflies in her stomach had evolved into giant monster bats as she watched everyone go on, one by one. Misao and Sayo had already gone. They had been really good. Kaoru breathed slowly. Misao saw her and squeezed her hand. Kaoru tried to smile. 

"Thank you, Okita-san," Haruki said, leaning over to make more notes on his clipboard as Okita left the stage looking satisfied. Haruki looked up from his board, "Kamiya Kaoru."

Kaoru felt like running away. In fact she would have if she hadn't caught Sano looking at her with an exasperating smile. Kaoru went up to the stage. Misao gave her a wink and Sayo smiled encouragingly. As she stood on the stage she could hear Megumi and Tomoe smirking. Megumi said something about that ugly "Tanuki". Kaoru felt anger rushing through her veins. She was going to do this and hell, she was going to get the part.

Haruki asked, "Kamiya-san, tell us which part you are auditioning for and why. Also tell us why you think you would make a good Juliet."

Kaoru took a deep breadth. "I am trying out for the role of Juliet." She saw more sniggering from Megumi and Tomoe's group. Megumi had burst out laughing. She felt her anger boiling. She glared at Megumi before continuing, "I'm going to get this role because, I'm perfect for the part and I KNOW I can play the best Juliet anyone has EVER seen!" Kaoru's hand went to her mouth in surprise. She hadn't meant to say that! She felt like kicking herself. Her mouth had run off without her once again.

Haruki looked at her, rather amused. "Well then, please read Juliet's speech for us, Kamiya-san."

"H-hai," Kaoru muttered with a huge blush. She looked at the script. Slowly she started her lines. "O Romeo-sama, O Romeo-sama, where are you, my Romeo-sama?" Kaoru waved her hands out trying to get into the role when she accidentally dropped her script. She felt herself blushing harder. She bit her lip and continued, improvising. "Refuse your father, your name, and swear you'll be my love, then I will no longer be a Capulet. It is your name that is my enemy. But what's in a name? Is it your hand, your foot, your arm or any other part that belongs to a man?..."

Kaoru felt more and more confidence build up in her as she ran through the lines in her head. Megumi and Tomoe frowned slightly. Haruki watched feeling slightly impressed. Kaoru was doing a great job improvising. Normally, it was hard to find someone that could just run his or her lines after losing it. Haruki jotted something down on his clipboard. When Kaoru had finished running through her lines he smiled, "well, that was rather impressive improvising skills, Kamiya-san. Let's see if your singing skills are just as impressive."

Kaoru nodded, blushing in delight. She started to sing the first few bars from the verse. Her voice came out in tune with the song, although it was rather shaky once in a while. She did okay until she came to the chorus. She winced slightly as she tried to hit the really high note in the chorus. Her voice rang out deep and strong. Kaoru stopped singing in surprise. Everyone was staring at her, their eyes huge with shock and surprise. Kaoru felt tears forming in her eyes. Oh no! Had she hit the note properly? Haruki sat up in his seat, his face full of shock. For once he was silent. Kaoru couldn't stand this anymore. Before anyone could respond, she ran out of the hall, tears flowing down her cheeks. She had totally blown it! The others stared at her back, bewildered and speechless.

* * *

**Character focus: Himura Kenshin**

**Name:** Himura Kenshin

**Translation:** Village Heart of Sword

**Age:** 18

**Birthday:** June 20 

**Height:** 158cm (5 ft. 2 in.)

**Weight:** 48kg (105 lbs) 

**Bloodtype:** AB

**Occupation: **student, 2nd year at Takatori; 

TV actor, starred in 3 TV series; 

Movie actor, 4 movies in total; 

Singer, one debut album and three singles

**Family:** Himura Kenta, father, died when Kenshin was 3.

Himura Sei, mother, a fashion photographer, very busy so Kenshin doesn't see her very often.

Hiko Seijurou, uncle, mother's older brother, owns a huge media company, sometimes a father-like figure to Kenshin

Honjou Kamatari, manager, not blood-related but has very close relationship with Kenshin. Has looked after Kenshin since he was a baby.

**Hobbies:** enjoys listening to music

**Characteristics:** bratty and selfish at times, only to cover up his insecurities. He was rather lonely growing up, only having Kamatari for company.

(That's all for now, I don't want to give too much away... ^^ There is going to be a Character Focus for each chapter. Hopefully, it helps and you find it interesting to read. If you have any requests for Character Focus, tell me in your review.)

* * *

**AN:** Here you go! Gomen... my writing seems to be going down the drain these days. I had to rewrite this chapter because it was so BAD when I read it. Anyway, please review and don't be too harsh even though my writing is horrible compared to Kaori's. This chapter hasn't gone through beta reading so there may be typos and grammar errors. Sorry, but I'll change those later when my head is feeling less foggy.


	3. Three

**WHEN YOU LIKE SOMEONE YOU DON'T**

**AN:** It has been AGES since I updated. Sorry minna-san~!! It's just that with school and stuff, things have been incredibly hectic. It still is. I've got some free time on my hands so I'm sitting here and typing this now. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. And the people who sent e-mails, I WUV you~!! This chapter goes to all of you!

**Disclaimers:** insert standard disclaimer here.

* * *

**- Chapter 3 - **

* * *

Sano scratched his head, feeling pretty shocked himself. Who would have thought that Jou-chan would have had such a voice. He shook his head in disbelief. 

"Wow... how come you never told us your cousin could sing?" Okita asked Sano. 

Sano shrugged. "I never knew... come to think of it, Jou-chan has never sang in front of me before. Even when we go to karaoke... she just sits and listens..."

"Really, I don't know why she stays away from it. She is really good, you know," cut in a voice. It was Haruki. Sano grinned.

"Yeah, she's good. So is she Juliet?"

Haruki smiled mysteriously. "You'll just have to wait to find out like everyone else. The cast list will be posted up tomorrow morning before school."

"That's pretty fast," Amakusa commented.

"Yeah," Haruki agreed, "but we are really racing against time. We were informed really late about the competition. We almost missed the deadline to sign up..."

Sano's mind drifted off as Haruki continued to tell them about the competition and the play. Would Kaoru make it? It looked pretty promising judging by Haruki's expression. But then, he could be wrong. In fact Tomoe had been really good too. Sano crossed his fingers and hoped that Kaoru would be cast as Juliet.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Kaoru wailed, "I totally blew it!"

"What did you do now, busu?" her ten-year-old brother Yahiko asked. Kaoru scowled as she hit his head with her bokken. They were practicing their kata in the dojo. Kaoru's father was the creator of Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, a new kendo style. It was very successful and he had dojos all over the country and a few overseas. 

"Don't call be busu, Yahiko-CHAN," Kaoru shot back as she stuck out her tongue. 

"Don't call me CHAN!!!" Yahiko yelled indignantly. Kaoru sighed and left the practice room, leaving her brother fuming by himself. She propped her bokken against the wall of her bedroom. 

Kaoru stripped off her training gi and hakama and got into the shower. As the cold water sprayed onto her face, she thought about what had happened during the audition. She felt her face turn red just at the memory. Had she totally screwed up the last note of that song? She couldn't remember what she had sung. Frustrated, she banged her fists on the wall.

* * *

Okita hummed as he walked towards his house. He had felt like walking home so he had sent his driver ahead. He smiled softly to himself. The audition had been pretty good. He was sure that he'd get the role. He had auditioned for the part of Mercutio. It was a pretty good role with some sword fighting and a decent amount of lines. He had to sing one or two songs though. 

"Eh! Watch where you are going!" yelled a voice. 

Okita looked up with a start. His eyes widened slightly. A girl with long ash blond hair scowled back at him. "Excuse me?" Okita said confused. What had he done? 

The girl stuck out her tongue. "In case you haven't noticed, there is a huge puddle at your feet."

Okita looked down in surprise. She was right. If she hadn't stopped him, he'd have stepped right into the puddle. He blushed. "Uh... thanks," he muttered sheepishly, "but you didn't have to be so rude."

The girl shrugged. "Gomen. I'm having a bad day. Nothing personal."

Okita stared at the girl surprised at the informal way she addressed him. _[For your info, in Japan, you normally address someone older than you and someone you don't know very well in a formal manner. Japanese are quite serious about these matters.] _He then noticed that her eyes were a startling emerald green. "I take it you are not Japanese?" Okita asked.

"What makes you think that?" the girl asked laughing.

Okita frowned, "well, your hair is blond, and your eyes..."

The girl laughed, "nope. I'm one hundred percent Japanese. Sorry to disappoint you. My hair's been colored and my eyes... contacts." Okita nodded. The girl smiled, "my name's Airi. Kurayami Airi."

"Okita Soushi desu. Hajimemashite, Kurayami-san," Okita replied, "which high school do you attend?"

"Oh, I only arrived last night. You see, I lived in England for the past two years. I'll be starting school tomorrow. At Takatori," Airi replied brightly, "what about you Soushi?"

Okita spluttered for a second. Soushi? He hardly knew this girl! Why was she addressing him in such a familiar manner? Even though she had been living in England, she did know that she was being awfully rude, right? Okita felt Airi's eyes staring at him. Realizing that she was waiting for an answer, he cleared his throat. "I'm attending Takatori as well."

"Really?" Airi's face brightened, "cool. So is that your uniform. Not bad... I'm guessing the girls wear something similar but with a skirt?"

Okita nodded. "Yeah. So which year are you in?"

"Second. Do you know anyone..." Airi began but she was cut off by someone calling her.

"Airi-chan! Hurry up!"

"Oops..." Airi muttered, "sorry but I have to dash! See you in school, Sou-chan!"

Okita watched with a slightly open mouth as Airi bounced off. Sou-chan? No one had ever called him that. In fact, that nickname was saved for his cousin Soujirou, NOT him. And besides, what was that Airi's problem? He had never met anyone so open and rude. Not to mention so bubbly and bouncy... and totally hot. What the hell was he thinking? That girl was a major pain in the ass. Shaking his head he started to walk towards his home.

* * *

"So, who's Romeo? And who's playing Juliet?"

Misao sighed. She cursed her shortness. It was impossible to see the cast list on the wall. "Excuse me?" she shouted trying to get closer to the list. However, she was pushed back by the crowd and landed on the floor. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay?"

Misao looked up. It was Seta Soujirou. As he helped her up she thanked him. Soujirou smiled, "it's no problem. Anyway congratulations."

"Huh? Why?" Misao asked. Then realization struck her. "No way!" she squealed, "I got my part?" Soujirou smiled in amusement as Misao started bouncing all over the place. I can't wait to tell Kaoru..." Misao stopped in mid-sentence. She turned to Soujirou, her expression serious. "Tell me... did Kaoru get the part?"

"Uh..." Soujirou frowned slightly.

* * *

Kaoru took out her chemistry textbook from her locker. She knew the cast list was up already but she couldn't get herself to go and look. She looked up. Sano was walking towards her with a triumphant grin on his face. Kaoru sighed. She knew she wouldn't make it. She slammed her locker door shut.

"Yo, Jou-chan!"

Kaoru frowned, "I don't see why you are so happy. Oh yeah, the free lunches for a month. Leave it to you to find joy in food and eating."

"Aw, Jou-chan, that hurt," Sano said, feigning a very realistic hurt expression on his face. He grinned. "If it makes you feel better, let's just call off the bet."

Kaoru raised her eyebrow skeptically. Sagara Sanosuke, saying no to free food? Was the world turning upside down? Kaoru felt his forehead. "Hey, are you ill or something?"

"Jou-chan!" Sano muttered, "I'm fine. Really, it you want to, let's just call the whole bet thing off. Instead, you can just buy me a really big lunch today."

Kaoru smiled, "fine. I don't know what's wrong with you today, but sure. I want to call the bet off. It was really stupid anyway. I'll just buy you a really big lunch today instead."

Sano smiled happily, "so the bet's off?"

"Yeah."

"Hey," interrupted a voice. It was Okita. "Sano, let's go to class." He turned to Kaoru, "Kamiya-san congratulations." 

"What?" Kaoru asked surprised. "What do you mean?"

Okita stared at Kaoru, "what do you mean? You didn't know? You got the part."

"Huh?"

Okita smiled amusedly. "You are Juliet."

"WHAT!" Kaoru yelled. She turned to Sano her eyes blazing. "Hey... that means I won the bet! You don't have the right to call it off. And me buying YOU lunch?!"

Sano stepped back slightly, smiling weakly. "Hey, Jou-chan, I said you could call it off if it make you happy... so you called the bet off yourself... I didn't make you do anything..."

Kaoru glared at Sano. "You SNEAK!" She was about to say more when someone cried in a genki voice.

"Soushiiiii~!"

Sano and Kaoru stared at the girl shocked as she flung her arms around Okita and gave him a huge hug. Okita blushed. He pushed her back. "Uh... Ai- I mean Kurayami-san."

Sano raised an eyebrow. He checked out the girl. She didn't seem to fit in the school, with her blond hair and green eyes. She looked really out of place. But he had to admit, she was totally hot. Kaoru stared her jaw drop open.

Airi turned to Sano and Kaoru and smiled. "Hi, I'm Airi. Nice you meet you. You must be friends of Sou-chan's."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. Sou-chan? How close were these two anyway? And who was she? She smiled weakly. "Urm... hi. I'm Kamiya Kaoru. This is Sagara Sanosuke, my cousin."

"Uh... hey," Sano said, still looking slightly dazed. 

Airi tapped Okita lightly on his shoulder. "I have to go and see the principal now. I'm having chemistry next lesson. What about you?"

"I have chemistry too," Okita replied.

Airi smiled, "cool. Save me a seat, okay? Ja."

Okita watched as Airi bounced down the hall. He felt slightly confused about what had just happened. Sano gave him a grin. Okita groaned. Now he'd have to explain things to Sano. Otherwise he'd never hear the end of this. Slowly, he started to explain to a grinning Sano and a shocked Kaoru, what had happened yesterday.

* * *

Tomoe put her books away into her locker feeling rather dejected. So she had lost her part after all. She bit her lip. She wanted to cry but couldn't. 

"Tomoe," called a voice softly.

Tomoe looked up from her locker. She tried to smile, "Kenshin. Hey."

"Are you okay?" Kenshin asked feeling concerned. He felt bad that Tomoe hadn't got Juliet. What he couldn't believe was that Kamiya Kaoru had gotten the part. 

Tomoe nodded. "Yeah, a little disappointed but okay."

Kenshin smiled. "What about I take you out to lunch today to cheer you up?"

Tomoe's face brightened. She was about to reply 'yes' when someone interrupted them.

"Ara? Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked at the newcomer in surprise. "Airi-chan?"

Airi smiled. "Kenshin! What a surprise. I didn't know that you were in this school!"

"Yeah. It's really great to see you again." Kenshin turned to Tomoe. "Tomoe, meet Kurayami Airi, my really close friend since elementary." He turned to Airi, "Airi, meet Yukishiro Tomoe, my friend."

My friend. That's what he had said. Not my special friend, not my _girl_friend, but my friend. Tomoe bit her lip. Was that all she was to Kenshin, a friend? She smiled weakly. "Hello. Nice to meet you."

Airi smiled good-naturedly. "Hey, nice to meet you too." She turned to Kenshin, "so, you want to go for lunch or something after school? Or are you busy keeping up with your schedule?"

Kenshin laughed. "No, I'm not busy that is. Sure. In fact I was asking Tomoe whether she'd like to go out for lunch with me later."

"Cool!" Airi said, "we can all go together. And I have someone I want to invite as well."

"Urm, sorry," Tomoe cut in, "I'm busy today. Maybe some other time." Tomoe banged her locker shut and walked off. 

Kenshin stared after her. He shrugged. Girls were really weird sometimes. He turned to Airi. "What lesson have you got now?"

"Chemistry, with Saitoh-sensei."

"Same," Kenshin said, "want to go to class now?"

Airi shook her head. "I have to go see the principal first. You go ahead."

Kenshin nodded, "sure, see you."

"Ja."

* * *

"The difference between an alkane and an alkene is..." Saitoh stopped explaining as a girl entered the classroom. He frowned, "I see that you are very early for class. I presume you are Kurayami Airi?"

Airi ignored Saitoh's heavy sarcasm. She nodded enthusiastically, "yeah. Sorry, I had to see the principal."

"Of course," Saitoh answered, "now take a seat next to Tsuzuki-san."

Airi scanned the room. She frowned. "Saitoh-sensei, I would like to sit by Okita-san."

Okita sat up in his seat, suddenly aware of all the stares on him. Kenshin sat up too, surprised. How did Airi know Okita?

Saitoh's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm afraid that in my class you sit where I assign you. Now, please take a seat so I can continue the lesson."

Airi clenched her teeth. She frowned. "Sensei, I would like to sit next to Okita-san."

The class broke out into whispers and giggles. Okita felt like hiding under the table. Saitoh's golden eyes gleamed dangerously. He asked, "why is that so, Kurayami-san?"

Airi looked straight into Saitoh's eyes. "Because," she started slowly, "he is my BOYFRIEND."

* * *

**Character focus**

Skipped, due to time constraints. If I do this, I'll have to post this story a day or two later. You don't want that, ne? Anyway, next chapter, look out for the entire cast list for Romeo and Juliet: the musical, and character focuses for Kamiya Kaoru and Sagara Sanosuke.

* * *

O-kay, so what's Airi's problem? What does Saitoh say? What's going to happen between Kenshin and Kaoru at the R&J audition? Coming to you in WHEN YOU LIKE SOMEONE YOU DON'T Chap 4~!! You gotta see it!

Uh... sorry, I'm in a very corny mood. Thanks to everyone that reviewed.

flyingangel777 – Thanks. I'm glad you like the character focus. It's actually to help me keep track of the characters. ^^ And don't worry. I don't want to make Tomoe really snobby. I like Tomoe~!

Lid02 – O.O Thanx...

lil-miss-kitsune – Thank you!!

sephirya – I'm glad you like it

Kurokumo – Here's more!!!

Falconess106 – Heh, thanx. I wasn't too sure about doing this ^^

l3al3yanime – did she sing bad? Of course not! This is Kaoru we're talking about!!

Kitsune KeNsHiN – ^^ Arigatou gozaimasu!!

pensquared – yes, Kaoru got the part! And you like the character focus? Thank you!

Human Chew Toy – I really love your name. ^^ Here's another chapter. It's been so long since I've updated I'm afraid you have already exploded.

StarWars-Freak – No, I didn't know actually. I haven't seen Weiss Kruz. But Takatori is a REAL school in Japan. I'm not joking.

MP1 – is it going to be K&K? I don't know. At first it was going to but now, I don't know. I guess I'll just let the story develop on it's own.

sakurablossoms6 – K&K is really sweet. I love the pairing. For this fic? I dunno yet. This author loves angst and tears. So I might make it helplessly depressing ^^. Just joking. Don't worry.

meant2Bmatched – oh my god, you praised me for updating frequently but look how LONG I took to update. I feel so bad!!!! But holidays are over and schools started again!! Means busy schedule!! But I'll try to update at least once a week, okay?

Misao mei mei – I loved WHEN THE WORLD... it's a great fic!! The last chapter was sad!!! I cried bucketfuls. Don't worry! I'm trying very hard to make this fic an original.

Califpinay3001 – glad you liked it

Aimi-chan – thank you! It means a lot to me that people think my writing's good.

Lil Kurohyou – fine, I'll rewrite it later when I'm more free. Here's the next chapter!

J1N – you like the profiles too? I like writing it too!!! It's fun!

Shippo5 – I'll try to keep my chapters long. It's getting harder though...

Chibi Binasu-chan – you don't like Tomoe? She not that bad. ^^

an – you like it!! You like LOVING YOU too? Thanks!

Fan4000 – thank you!!!

To all those who sent e-mails – I'm so SORRY!!! I accidentally deleted your e-mails!!! But I read them! And appreciated them! It was your E-MAILs that got me working on this chappie!!!

Thanks again to all those who reviewed. Please do it again and make my day! And here's a hint... more reviews faster chapters!!


	4. Four

**WHEN YOU LIKE SOMEONE YOU DON'T**

**AN:** Sorry!!! I always seem to take damn long to update~!! Anyway here it is. Nothing serious. It's very light hearted and playful, this chapter. ^^ Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed~!!! I LOVE your reviews!! If you want to flame then go ahead! I like flames. :p I find them rather hilarious. XD Call me weird... ^^ But that doesn't mean you can flame me for no reason!!! X3

**Disclaimers:** I do not own RK or any of its characters, however any original creations belong to me

* * *

**- Chapter 4 - **

* * *

Saitoh raised an eyebrow. Okita closed his eyes mortified. A torrent of whispers ran through the class. Airi stared back at Saitoh, her huge eyes wide and innocent. She laughed prettily, "I was joking!" She paused as she caught Okita's eye. He had turned redder than a tomato. Airi winked, "but he would make a nice boyfriend, ne Saitoh-sensei?"

Saitoh was about to make a cutting remark when he saw the pleading look in Okita's eyes. Although no one at school knew about it, Saitoh and Okita had a very close relationship outside school. Saitoh had always been a father-like figure to Okita, who had lost his father at a very young age. Saitoh sighed. "Kurayami-san, sit wherever you want then. Just sit so I don't have to waste any more time on you."

Airi grinned and sat next to Okita. "Arigatou gozaimasu~!" She turned to Okita and winked. Okita sank back in his seat, sighing in relief. 

Kaoru smiled quietly to herself. Airi really was something, she found herself thinking. She knew she'd never have the guts to do something like that, especially in front of Saitoh-sensei. Kenshin chuckled under his breath. Airi hadn't changed at all. She was still the outspoken, spunky brat he used to know. Not that he was complaining. Being a brat was part of Airi's unusual charm. 

Kenshin reached over to grab a test tube. His hand brushed against Kaoru's who had reached out at the same time. He dropped the test tube in surprise. Kaoru looked just as surprised as the test tube smashed into a thousand pieces as it hit the floor. Kenshin frowned. Kaoru bit her lip. Saitoh looked at them with an amused grin on his face. 

"Himura, Kamiya. For that the two of you will be attending lunchtime detention," Saitoh said, his golden eyes gleaming.

"But sensei..." they both began simultaneously. 

Saitoh silenced them with a glare. "I don't expect to hear any complaints from you two. Now clean that up, and you'll be making up for the wasted time later in detention."

Kaoru bit her lip angrily. She got up from her seat and started clearing up. As soon as Saitoh was gone out of earshot Kenshin began angrily, "this is all your fault." Kaoru glared at Kenshin. Like it wasn't bad enough already, she didn't need to hear this right now. "Why are you so clumsy? Geez, a detention is the last thing I need at the moment. Thanks to you..."

"ARRGGHHH!!!" Kaoru burst out in anger. She couldn't take it anymore. "Shut UP! You are such a spoilt little brat! Can't you just stop whining for a second?!" Kenshin stared at her openmouthed. All eyes turned towards them. Kaoru stood there fuming, debating whether to throw something at Kenshin or not.

"This is quite ENOUGH," cut in a cold, tight voice. Saitoh stared coldly at the pair. "I wont have any more disruptions today in my class. Next person that makes trouble, the WHOLE class will be in detention for a week." Everyone remained silent. They knew Saitoh wasn't one to make empty threats. After that, the class carried on quietly for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

"Whew!" Airi muttered as they left the chemistry lab, "that was some lesson, wasn't it?"

Okita felt a sweat drop appear on his forehead. 'You were the main reason...' he thought quietly.

Airi laughed, "heh, Kamiya-san was very fiery today, ne Soushi?"

Okita nodded slowly. He realized that Airi had called him Soushi again. "Um... Kurayami-san..." he began.

"What?" Airi looked at him questioningly, "and call me Airi."

"Fine. Airi, about what happened in class just now..." Okita blushed, unable to continue.

Airi stared at him with a blank expression. "Nani?"

"When you said I was your boyfriend..." Okita trailed off.

"Eh! That?" Airi said with a smile, "what about it?"

Okita stared at Airi in disbelief. Was this girl for real? He coughed slightly searching for the right words to use. He was about to say something when Airi grabbed him in a huge bear hug. Okita felt his face turning scarlet as people in the corridor stopped to stare. "Um... Airi... what are you doing?"

Airi let go. She smiled at Okita, "nothing. You just looked so KAWAII just now~!! 3 Come on." 

Okita watched, his jaw dropped as Airi bounced off down the corridor. He felt his life had taken a rather unexpected turn this semester. With a deep sigh he trailed after Airi.

* * *

"Hey, what's up?" Sano asked, his voice slightly husky.

Sayo looked up from her locker. When she saw who it was, her eyes lit up and she smiled warmly, "Sano! Nothing much, why?"

Sano shrugged, "just wondering... whether you might like to go out for dinner with me Saturday night... and celebrate our anniversary?"

Sayo's eyes widened, "Sano! You remembered!" 

Sano smiled, "sure I did. So are you free? Because I've already gotten the reservations and stuff."

Sayo smiled, "of course."

Sano shrugged, "well, see you later then."

As Sano walked away Sayo called, "Sano?" Sano turned to face Sayo. Sayo smiled, "thanks." 

When Sano walked around the corner Shougo joined him. Sano turned to him and grinned. "Wow. She was so pleased. Thanks for reminding me dude."

Shougo smiled. He liked seeing his sister happy. He wasn't totally happy about her going out with Sano but if she was happy, he didn't mind too much. "Make sure you don't forget next time."

"I won't! Don't worry. I'm not that braindead."

"Oh really?" Shougo shot back lazily.

After five seconds Sano stopped in his tracks, "hey? What's that supposed to mean? Shougo!"

As Sano chased after Shougo who was already half way down the corridor, Shougo broke out into peals of laughter. "Not braindead my ass," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Airi!"

Airi turned slowly. Her eyes lit up with a smile. "Kenshin!" 

Kenshin ran up to Airi, "hey. You can't just run away like that. We barely said hi!"

Airi laughed, "I guess. So how are things with you?"

"Great," Kenshin replied, "you still up for lunch today after school?"

Airi nodded. "Sure. Just the two of us then? I was going to ask someone else to come along but since Yukishirou-san isn't coming, it'll be pretty awkward with just the three of us."

"Sure. Oh yeah, I wanted to ask. What's going on between you and Okita?"

"Soushi? Nothing," Airi replied.

"Come on," Kenshin pressed, "then what was all that about in chem.?"

Airi shrugged, "nothing. Come on. Ken-chan! Like I'd keep a secret from you~!"

Kenshin blushed at hearing his childhood nickname. "Fine. But you like him?"

Airi nodded, "yup! I like him so much, I want to bite him! He's soooo KAWAII~!!"

"Ano... Airi," Kenshin began, "you're too honest and outgoing for your own good."

"Whatever," Airi said, "anyway, Ken-chan. Speaking of chem., what about you and Kamiya-san? Are you sure there isn't something between you two?" Airi's green eyes glistened cheekily.

Kenshin scowled, "I have nothing to say about that girl."

Airi stared at Kenshin slightly surprised. It wasn't like Kenshin to hold a grudge against someone, let alone a girl. She changed the subject, "so, are you going to the cafeteria?"

Kenshin shook his head, "I have detention, remember?"

Airi nodded remembering. "Well then, good luck. I'll see you after school in front of your locker?"

Kenshin nodded, "yeah... see you." 

Airi watched silently as Kenshin walked down the hall. She wondered what would happen in detention with Kenshin and Kamiya-san. With those two, something interesting was bound to haven. Airi sighed ruefully, wishing she could be there. She turned and walked slowly towards the cafeteria. Maybe, Soushi would be there... X3

* * *

"You're late," Kaoru said curtly as Kenshin entered the room.

Kenshin stuck out his tongue, "none of your business."

Kaoru bit her lip. This guy seriously got on her nerves. "Well Mr. Its-none-of-your-business, because you were late, Saitoh-sensei went out looking for you. You gotten him all pissed off and now we're probably going to be in even bigger trouble than we were before."

"So who told you to lose your temper and get us in detention in the first place?"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Kaoru cried out indignantly.

"Fine, you're excused. Now shut up."

Kaoru felt her blood boiling. She grabbed a duster and threw it at Kenshin with all her might. "Take that, you jerk!"

The duster landed clearly on Kenshin's forehead creating a cloud of chalk dust. Kenshin picked up the duster, brushing off (unsuccessfully) the chalk dust from his face and his hair. "Why you!" Kenshin threw the duster back at Kaoru. 

Kaoru tried to dodge but she was too late. The duster left a large trace of chalk on her navy blazer. "URRGGHH!! You know I just want to KILL you!"

"Kill me then?" Kenshin said standing in front of the door. Why don't you throw that again? Maybe if you're lucky, it'll hit me on the head and knock me out. If you're really lucky, maybe I'll go into a coma and never wake up again."

"I wish!" Kaoru yelled and threw the duster at Kenshin. Kenshin ducked. Unfortunately, the door opened at that moment and the duster hit Saitoh squarely on his face.

Kaoru's jaw dropped open. She bit her lip. Oh no! What had she done? Kenshin looked just as shocked. Saitoh stared at the both of them covered in chalk. He picked up the duster from the floor. Brushing off some chalk dust around his eyes, he said in a tight, clenched voice, "what the HELL is going on here."

* * *

**AN:** Wai~!! XD End of another chapter. I really try hard to update more often but schools really INTENSE at the moment... -_-''' Anyway, I'll be moving back to Korea in December so things will be pretty hectic from now on. But don't worry! I'll try to update as soon as much as possible. It's so hard to find time to write... TT_TT I am seriously neglecting all the other fics I'm working on. This chapter is just for some fun. I wasn't in a serious mood to write so I just played around a bit. ^^ You don't mind, ne? I think the plot has taken a rather interesting turn. To tell you the truth, I don't just come up with the plot. It just seems to write itself. I see fanfics like I see anime – only that everything happens in my head. I see it, and I write it down. I can just visualize it happening. Maybe that's why there's so much conversation? Sorry if it irks you. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and **REVIEW ONNEGAISHIMASU~!!! XD XD**

**Human chew toy** – heheh~!! XD You motivate me a lot!!! That's why I sat here and wrote this whole thing in one shot~! XD

**Califpinay3001** - ^_^;; Yes I do agree with you... I like Okita a lot~!! XD So he should prepare himself for quite a lot in this fic...

**Ariel** – Yay!! You liked it~! I wanna see what happens with Okita and Airi... [Ano... you wrote it...] *sweatdrops* -_-v

**Kitsune KeNsHiN** – sorri I took so long to update... but its here now and that the good thing, ne? *gets hit by an empty can*

**CurlsofSerenity** – yes! She is crazy~! XD XD standing up to Saitoh like that!! XD But that's why I love her~!! X3

**Pensquared** – yup! Airi is cool~!! XD XD Hmm... now, how shall I get rid to Tomoe?? *evil laughter*

**lilk0k0** – wah~!!! Sankyuu~!! XD sorri I took so long to update

**KazeTenshi** – heheh... Okita is going to get into more and more trouble now~!! XD XD *evil laughter again* Ahh... the joys of being a writer X3

**J1N** – yes... very VERY forward... she mite get worse... XD or maybe not...

**Dudett** – eh... yes... TT_TT I know it's predictable. But you'll still love it, ne?? *clings onto dudett's legs*

**Falconess106 **- ^_^v Yes, Airi is rather fast isn't she...

**StarWars-Freak **– WAH~!! XD you like it~!!! XD

**Chibi binasu-chan** – eh... is your head rolling now?? XD I will update as MUCH AS I POSSIBLY CAN~!!!

**Ramen** – arigatou~!! XD You making me hungry... *tries to eat Ramen but gets smacked* -_-v

**Kurokumo **– sorri... I knoe last chap wasn't very satisfying. But more KK here~! ^^ Althou they are busy trying to kill each other... -_-v

**Aglaia102** – heheh~!! Hope you like this chap as well X3

Well then, see you next time and

**REVIEW ONNEGAI~!!! XD XD******


	5. Five

**WHEN YOU LIKE SOMEONE YOU DON'T**

**AN:** Hello everyone. Once again I have to start off saying how sorry I am for not updating sooner. It takes me so long to update! However this time I have a valid excuse! I was working on my website. If you have time, kindly check it out at minus the spaces. It has my fanfics (including this one) for different fandoms. I haven't put up all of my fics yet. I will be very soon. Meanwhile, check out what I've got and if you go, please sign the guestbook! ^^ Thanks a lot. (Yes, I know I'm spamming... -_-v Gomenasai~!) Now onto the fic! 

**Disclaimers:** insert standard disclaimer here 

* * *

**- Chapter 5 -**

_Saitoh stared at the both of them covered in chalk. He picked up the duster from the floor. Brushing off some chalk dust around his eyes, he said in a tight, clenched voice, "what the HELL is going on here."_

Kaoru's gaped around for words. She was speechless. She desperately felt like hiding under a table. Saitoh had always been scary but now he was hideously frightening. 

Kaoru gulped. "Uh... sensei..." she started weakly, "uh... you see..." 

"It was all my fault," Kenshin cut in, "I... started it. Kamiya hasn't done anything wrong. She was just waiting quietly for you to come back and I... got bored of waiting." 

Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise. Why was Kenshin defending her? She had started the fight. Saitoh's eyes narrowed. "Himura, I hope you understand what this means. I know you're new to the school but that doesn't mean that you'll be getting off easy." 

"I understand," Kenshin replied curtly, "I apologize for what I have done. I will gladly replace your dirtied clothes." Kenshin turned to Kaoru and looked straight into her eyes. "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble." 

Kaoru found herself unable to stare back at Kenshin. She turned away and murmured quietly, "it isn't you fault, Himura-san. I'm just as much to blame." 

"Hmph," Saitoh snorted, "I suppose I can relent this once. Kamiya, write a three-page apology and Himura, yours is double. Now go away and stay out of trouble." 

Kaoru stared at Saitoh in surprise. Saitoh was actually letting them off? She turned to face Kenshin. He too looked just as bewildered. "Get out before I change my mind!" Kenshin and Kaoru scurried out of the classroom in hurry. 

"Um... Himura-san," Kaoru called as Kenshin turned to leave. 

Kenshin turned and faced Kaoru, "yeah?" 

Kaoru smiled, "arigatou." 

Kenshin stood still for a split second, not knowing how to respond. He regained himself quickly. "No problem." He muttered curtly and walked off. 

Kaoru stared at Kenshin's back feeling somewhat disappointed. But what had she been expecting anyway? With a sigh she walked away, in the opposite direction. 

* * *

"Airi," Okita said firmly, "we need to talk." 

Airi looked up surprised. She smiled brightly. "Sure, sit down." Airi bit into her ham sandwich happily. "So what do you want to talk about Sou-chan?" 

Okita bit his lip. This wouldn't be easy at all. "Okay," he began, "firstly, don't call me Sou-chan. Also, please don't hug me in public. Actually don't hug me at all. And don't go around telling everyone I'm your boyfriend when I'm not. I mean, its nothing personal but this is Japan. It's different from England. People aren't that open about things here." Okita looked at Airi apologetically. He fervently wished he hadn't said anything to hurt her. Had he been too blunt? 

Airi opened her mouth slowly, "eh... Sou-chan..." She stared into his eyes. 

Okita bit his lip. Damn, was she going to cry?? 

Suddenly Airi winked and smiled. "Sou-chan! Did I embarrass you? Eh, gomen but you were so KAWAII I couldn't help myself!" 

Okita stared at Airi disbelievingly. He had never seen anyone like her before. "Wait," he started, "so you aren't offended at all?" 

Airi shrugged, "I guess. But I understand why you said that. I mean, I only just met you yesterday, and I did embarrass you. And it was wrong of me to say you were my boyfriend when you aren't, even though it was only a joke. Gomen na." 

Okita heaved a sigh of relief. "So you aren't mad at me?" When Airi nodded he asked, "so are we still friends?" 

Airi nodded again taking another bite of her sandwich. She swallowed. "Ne, so I can't hug you anymore because you aren't my boyfriend?" 

"Uh... putting it simply, yeah." 

Airi grinned. "Ne, Soushi." 

"Uh... yeah?" answered Okita feeling rather uneasy with Airi's grin. 

"Do you want to go out with me?" 

"WHAT?" 

* * *

"The main features of a Japanese..." 

Okita yawned loudly. A few girls behind him giggled. The teacher shot him a dirty look. He ignored it and stared into his textbook. His head was hurting and the boring lesson wasn't doing anything to help. The main reason for his headache was Airi. Although she had been joking, he still felt a little weird. 

Okita shook his exasperatedly. Normally he didn't have trouble with girls. In fact he was confident that he was the best flirt out of all his friends. And yet here he was, having trouble with this one girl. It wasn't that he hated all the attention Airi gave him. He just found it slightly uncomfortable. He sighed and returned to staring at the blackboard like a robot. 

Kaoru stifled a yawn. Class was so boring! Kaoru felt like going to bed. 

_Ouch!_

Kaoru rubbed her head slowly. An eraser? There was a note tied to it. Trying to avoid the teacher's glance, Kaoru slowly unfolded the note underneath her desk. 

_Jou-chan!  
_

Let's go to the Akabeko after school, yeah?  
You still owe me that free lunch! :) 

Sano 

Baka. Kaoru thought to herself. She quickly scribbled a reply and passed it to Sano. Having lunch with Sano wouldn't be such a bad idea. Things were never boring when Sano was around. 

* * *

Kenshin and Airi sat in the Akabeko. 

"I'm hungry, aren't you?" Airi asked Kenshin, as soon as she took a sip of her water, "the last lesson was the worst! It was so boring, I almost fell asleep! How the hell am I going to keep up with this?" 

"Not used to school in Japan yet, huh?" Kenshin asked with an amused smile. 

Airi stuck out her tongue. "You bet. Everything's so tight and intense. Give me England any day! Things are so much freer there!" 

Kenshin chuckled. "Anyway, it's really good to see you again." 

"Yeah... two years is an awful long time, ne?" 

"...Jou-chan, so this guy right..." 

Kenshin and Airi turned their heads towards the entrance of the restaurant where Sano and Kaoru had just entered. Kenshin and Kaoru's eyes met. Kenshin suddenly got a weird uncomfortable feeling, as if he was doing something that he shouldn't have been doing. 

Kaoru bit her lip. When she saw Kenshin sitting with Airi, smiling and talking, she had felt an unusual feeling of jealousy wash over her. What was wrong with her? 

Airi smiled, "hey~! Kamiya-san! Sagara-san! Why don't the two of you join us for lunch?" 

"Sure," Sano said and took a seat next to Kenshin, "what a coincidence running into the two of you here." 

Sano and Airi slowly exchanged glances and smiled. Kenshin and Kaoru on the other hand, were looked at each other with total shock registered onto their faces. 

* * *

**Character focus: Kamiya Kaoru**

**Name:** Kamiya Kaoru  
**Age:** 18  
**Birthday:** June  
**Height:** 155cm (5 ft. 1 in.)  
**Weight:** 41kg (90 lbs.)  
**Bloodtype:** O  
**Occupation:** student, 2nd year at Takatori  
**Family:** Kamiya Gakuya, father, head of a large dojo  
Kamiya Hanako, mother, daughter of a rich businessman  
Kamiya Yahiko, brother  
Sagara Sanosuke, cousin  
**Hobbies:** practicing Kendo with her father  
**Characteristics:** She can be short-tempered and a little demanding at times. She is sincere, caring and honest. Normally she is outgoing and confident but she gets shy about her feelings when it comes to love. 

* * *

**Character focus: Sagara Sanosuke**

**Name:** Sagara Sanosuke  
**Age:** 18  
**Birthday:** February  
**Height:** 179cm (5 ft. 10 in.)  
**Weight:** 71kg (156 lbs.)  
**Bloodtype:** B  
**Occupation:** student, 2nd year at Takatori   
**Family: **Sagara Ichirou, father, wealthy businessman  
Sagara Juria, mother  
Kamiya Kaoru, cousin  
Kamiya Yahiko, cousin  
**Hobbies:** lounging around doing nothing :D  
**Characteristics:** Short-tempered and carefree with a strong sense of loyalty. He loves to tease Kaoru but cares about her deeply. He's very tender at heart and is currently going out with Sayo. 

* * *

**Character focus: Seta Soujirou**

**Name:** Seta Soujirou  
**Age:** 18  
**Birthday:** September  
**Height:** 163cm (5 ft. 4 in.)  
**Weight:** 51kg (112 lbs.)  
**Bloodtype:** AB  
**Occupation:** student, 2nd year at Takatori  
**Family:** Seta Michihiko, father  
Seta Kiyori, mother  
Seta Seika, sister  
Okita Soushi, cousin  
**Hobbies:** reading  
**Characteristics:** Always pleasant and smiling. Never shows his emotion outside. If he does you can bet it's something really serious! Always calm and collected. Soft-spoken and much admired by people around him. One of the Hot 5 at Takatori. 

* * *

**The Hot 5 of Takatori High**

After reading Soujirou's profile, I'm sure you are wondering what the hot 5 of Takatori is. The hot 5 of Takatori High are top 5 guys that have been labeled HOT by the girls. ^^ The hot 5 are (in no particular order):  
Shinomori Aoshi  
Okita Soushi  
Seta Soujirou  
Yukishiro Enishi  
Himura Kenshin 

Before Kenshin transferred to Takatori, the 5th guy was Sanosuke. ^^ However, now that he has a girlfriend(Sayo) Kenshin took his place as one of the Hot 5 at Takatori. 

* * *

**AN:** Hope you enjoyed that then ^^ I'm kind of stuck on how to carry out the Romeo and Juliet rehearsals. Hopefully the next time I post, there'll be something about that, ne? ^^ Review onnegaishimasu~!!! ^^ 


	6. Six

**When you like someone you don't**

* * *

"Urm... Sano... why don't we get a table of our own. I mean, I don't want to intrude on Himura-san's and Kurayami-san's conversation or anything..." 

_Yes! Please do that!_ Kenshin thought desperately. Not that he had anything deeply personal against Kaoru anymore, but it would just be really awkward to have lunch with her. 

"No," said Airi smiling brightly, "please join us! And call me Airi. Besides, Sano, you want to join us too, right?" 

Sano nodded enthusiastically, "yeah, sure Airi. Come on Jou-chan. Won't it be better to have lunch with them rather than just the two of us? I mean, come on. Someone might mistaken us for going out." 

"You BAKA!" Kaoru shouted. She stopped as soon as she had realized that Kenshin was looking at them. For some reason, she felt embarrassed that she had blown up like that in front of him. 

Kenshin looked at Airi and raised an eyebrow. Sano and Airi were on such friendly terms that they called each other by their first names? This was news to him. He turned to Sano. "Sure. Sit down. It'll be a lot more... urm... fun." 

"Thanks dude," Sano muttered as he took a seat next to Airi. 

Unfortunately, or should I say fortunately ^^, for Kaoru, she wounded up sitting next to Kenshin, due to the fact that that was the only place left. 

They placed their orders, and were followed by Airi and Sano's mindless, rather over cheerful chatter. Then Airi brought up the subject. "Hey, what about we all meet up for dinner this Friday? After that we could catch a late movie." 

Sano agreed enthusiastically. In fact he was so enthusiastic Kenshin and Kaoru couldn't help eyeing him with suspicious glares. Sano banged his fists on the table, "yeah! That's a GREAT idea! Airi-chan, you are so INCREDIBLY SMART!" 

Kenshin and Kaoru sweatdropped. "Uh, Sano..." Kenshin began, "are you feeling okay?" 

"Of course I am!" Sano replied. He turned to Kaoru, "ne, Jou-chan. What about you? Are you up for it or what?" 

"I don't know... it sounds like fun but..." Kaoru slapped the table, "oh yeah! I forgot. Sorry Sano, I won't be able to make it. I have a dinner date to attend." 

"WHAT?!" Sano exclaimed. 

"Why? I'm a girl to! There are plenty of guys that worship me out there," Kaoru said crossly, glaring at Sano. 

Kenshin stared at Kaoru surprised. It wasn't that he cared whether she was going out with anyone else or not. In fact she could go out with all the guys in the world for all he knew. If that was the case, why was there this pang at the bottom of his stomach? 

"Oh, and who is this worshipper that asked you out this Friday?" Sano asked sarcastically. 

Kaoru felt her anger rising to the top of her head. Why did Sano always have to embarrass her like this? "Well for your information, it happens to be none other than Yukishiro Enishi." 

"The white-haired freak?" Sano said unbelievingly, "what the hell do you see in that loser?" 

"Sano..." Kenshin said, with a warning tone in his voice, "I'm pretty close to the Yukishiro's you know..." But deep inside, he couldn't help agreeing with Sano. Because in his opinion Yukishiro Enishi was the most obnoxious person he had ever met, rather different from Tomoe, his twin. 

"Sano!" Kaoru shouted in anger, "what IS YOUR PROBLEM! Yukishiro Enishi is the sweetest, most gentlemanly and one of the hottest guys in our school!" 

"Uh..." Airi cut in, "we could always go out on Saturday you know..." 

"Pah!" Kaoru shouted, "NO WAY I'm going anywhere with this stupid tori-atama and the red-headed freak!" _Damn!_ Kaoru regretted having said that the moment the words left her mouth. What the hell was she doing? Calling Sano a tori-atama was fine, but red-headed freak? What did she have against Kenshin anyway? 

Kenshin stared at her, his eyes slowly turning amber. "What? As if I would want to go anywhere with an ugly girl like you! If you excuse me, I'm not hungry anymore." 

As Kenshin turned to leave Kaoru shouted, "hmph! Just looking at your face is enough to make me puke! I'm going home!" 

As the two left, Airi and Sano looked at each other warily. "You do know... you were kind of mean on her, right?" Airi said slowly. 

Sano nodded, "yeah... I guess. Well I guess that's a huge, whopping failure for plan A, right?" 

Airi nodded as she collapsed onto the table, "you got that right." 

* * *

Kaoru walked into her classroom the next morning, hoping to avoid Kenshin all day long when her thoughts were disrupted by Misao yelling into her ears. 

"Kaoru!" Misao yelled, "come on! The rehearsals are starting today for Romeo and Juliet! Everyone taking part in the production will be excused from lessons for rehearsals until the night!" 

"Heh?" Kaoru said surprised, "wow! Why? I thought the show was still a long way off." 

"Not anymore!" said Misao, "they changed the dates and we have to perform on Sunday night!" 

"WHAT!" Kaoru exclaimed, "but today's Wednesday! And we haven't had a single rehearsal yet!" 

"Exactly! They won't let us skip lessons for anything that wasn't so important. Besides this competition is really important for the reputation of our school. We also have a high chance of winning because Himura-san is on the cast." 

"Yeah... I guess..." Kaoru muttered darkly. 

"... yes Kamatari, cancel everything on my schedule until Sunday, okay? Thanks. I know it's difficult..." 

Kaoru and Misao looked up to see Kenshin talking away on his mobile phone. 

"Wow... I guess this production is really important, ne?" Misao said. 

However Kaoru hadn't heard anything Misao had just said. Because she realized all of a sudden. Kenshin was playing Romeo! That meant... she'd be stuck next to him until Sunday! Suddenly she felt very much like throwing up. 

* * *

Airi bumped into Sano under the sakura tree in the school garden. She grinned, "you skiving too huh?" 

Sano nodded, "yeah, if I had known they were going to get to skip class, I would have auditioned too. Besides, Sayo's also acting so it'll be boring in classes without her." 

"Good," Airi said, "I had a feeling you'd be skipping so I told Saitoh-sensei that I was having really bad period cramps." 

Sano sweatdropped. Telling Saitoh-sensei about period cramps, huh. This girl was really brave. Or either that she was incredibly stupid. "You aren't really... right?" 

"Of course not," Airi said impatiently, "it's not even that time of the month yet. Anyway, I'm here to discuss something more important. Since our little get together didn't work yesterday, I was thinking of something new." 

"What?" Sano asked, starting to get interested. 

"The only other way we can get them together without rousing suspicion is through... the play!" 

"The play?" 

"Yeah!" Airi exclaimed enthusiastically, "since Kenshin is Romeo and Kaoru is Juliet..." 

"You are BRILLIANT!" Sano said, "uh... but where do we come in?" 

"Don't worry, Sano-chan," said Airi with a mischievous smile, "I have it all worked out. Meanwhile, why don't we go to the auditorium and watch the uproar." 

"Uproar?" 

"You'll know when we get there. Besides, I'm dying to see my kawaii little Okita-chan~!" 

Sano sweatdropped, "urm Airi... sometimes you are really scary..." 

* * *

"Oh, Romeo-sama..." Kaoru began, rather awkwardly, "I really do love you very much..." 

"STOP!" Haruki yelled, "what's the matter Kamiya-san? Where have all your emotions disappeared to?" 

"Gomen..." Kaoru said apologetically, "but I don't remember seeing a scene like this in the original play." 

"Kamiya-san, this is a new, revised version by Shuko-san, who was in charge of writing the script and composing all the songs. She had to finish everything in an awful rush so why don't we try and appreciate all the work she did? Now, let's take it from top of the page." 

Kaoru took a deep breath. She started once more trying to convince herself that the figure standing in front of her was NOT Himura Kenshin but only a block of wood. _No, scratch that,_ she thought, _how much can you love a piece of wood? Okay, let's just pretend he REALLY is Romeo... and I'm Juliet._  
"Romeo-sama..." 

"Juliet..." 

"Romeo-sama..." 

"Juliet..." 

"Romeo-sama..." 

"STOP!" Haruki yelled, "what is this?" 

Kaoru turned and bowed apologizing, "I'm so sorry! I can't remember the words." 

"Oh give me a break," said Kenshin sitting down on the stage. 

"WHAT?" Kaoru turned to him, her temper flaring up, "I'm not apologizing to you, you stupid..." 

"What?" Kenshin yelled, "well, what kind of actress can't even learn their lines properly. How the hell did a talent-less thing like you get this part anyway?" 

"Obviously because I actually do have the talent?!" 

Haruki clutched his head in agony as the two on stage began quarrelling all over again. They had been quarrelling like this since morning. 

"Haruki, I'm quitting," a voice interrupted. 

Haruki looked up in surprise, "Shuko-san! But you can't! I mean you wrote the whole script! And composed the songs! I have no idea how the songs go! You have to teach it to the actors first!" 

Shuko shrugged, "Haruki, look at them. I have never seen a Romeo and Juliet that hated each other so much. I can't put up with this. Besides, I'm in the third year. I have university entrance exams to study for. I don't have time to deal with people that don't seem to appreciate anyone else around them. Sorry but I quit." 

Haruki watched in devastation as Shuko left the auditorium. He stared at Kenshin and Kaoru who were still fighting. "THAT'S IT!" he shouted. All eyes in the hall went to him, even Kenshin and Kaoru's, who seemed to have forgotten that they were in midst of arguing. "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS! WE JUST LOST OUT SCRIPWRITER AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE TO GET ANOTHER SCRIPT SO FAST! YOU SELFISH IDIOTS ARE JUST FIGHTING AND I'M SERIOUSLY GETTING PISSED OFF! I'M CALLING IT A DAY BECAUSE I CAN'T STAND TO BE IN THIS HALL A SECOND LONGER. I HOPE TOMORROW, YOU WILL BE BACK HERE WITH BETTER ATTITUDES!" 

Everyone stared in surprise as Haruki left the auditorium, fuming. Airi who had been watching nudged Sano, "hey, come on. It's time for us to act." Quickly and unnoticed, they chased after Haruki full of plans. 

* * *

Kaoru fidgeted as she waited in the auditorium for Haruki to arrive. Misao squeezed her had. Sayo have her an encouraging look. She felt slightly better. She felt sorry for blowing up so many times with Kenshin the day before. It was just that they seemed to rub each other up the wrong way. She crossed her fingers, fervently hoping that she won't blow up like she did yesterday. 

Kenshin shifted in his seat. He had never felt so ashamed of himself. He wished that he hadn't acted so unprofessionally the day before. He glanced at Kaoru. She seemed to look just as sorry as he was. He was about to go speak to her when the auditorium door opened. 

Everyone's eyes went to the door, curious to see what Haruki's expression would be like. Surprisingly he didn't seem to be in a bad mood. In fact he was smiling. And smiling quietly brightly at that. "Everyone," Haruki began. Everyone strained their ears to hear what Haruki would say next. "I have good news. I have found someone else who has written the script and songs for us. It's not Romeo and Juliet but it'll do just as well. From now on she will be the co-producer. Let me introduce, Kurayami-san!" 

"WHAT!" Kenshin and Kaoru yelled in unison as Airi stepped out from behind Haruki. 

Okita stared in surprise. He shook his head with a small smile. That girl seemed to have a talent for involving herself in things. 

Airi waved her hand, "hey everyone! Let's all work together, ne? 

* * *

**Character focus: Kamiya Yahiko**

**Name:** Kamiya Yahiko  
**Age:** 10  
**Birthday:** January  
**Height:** 128cm (4 ft. 2 in.)  
**Weight:** 23kg (50 lbs.)  
**Bloodtype:** B  
**Occupation:** student, 3rd year at Takatori Elementary  
**Family:** Kamiya Gakuya, father  
Kamiya Hanako, mother  
Kamiya Kaoru, sister  
Sagara Sanosuke, cousin  
**Hobbies:** practicing Kendo, fighting with Kaoru ^^;;  
**Characteristics:** Can be extremely bratty at times, calling his older sister busu (ugly -_-;;). Although on the outside it looks as if he doesn't respect Kaoru at all, deep inside he cares about her and respects her a great deal... although he'd NEVER admit it. ^^ 

**Character focus: Okita Soushi**

**Name:** Okita Soushi  
**Age:** 18  
**Birthday:** September  
**Height:** 163cm (5 ft. 4 in.)  
**Weight:** 51kg (112 lbs.)  
**Bloodtype:** AB  
**Occupation:** student, 2nd year at Takatori  
**Family:** Okita Ichirou, father, died of heart attack when Okita was 7  
Okita Kana, mother  
Seta Soujirou, cousin  
**Hobbies:** flirting... ^^, shopping for clothes -_-;;, playing video games, clubbing (despite the fact that he is underage)  
**Characteristics:** the "cool" sociable one of the gang. He's normally very sociable, especially to girls ^_~, so much so he's well known as a "playboy" despite the fact that he's never gone out with anyone before. He is ULTRA flirty around ALL girls. However, he feels uncomfortable around Airi and isn't his normal "confident" self around her. 

**Character focus: Kurayami Airi**

**Name:** Kurayami Airi  
**Age:** 18  
**Birthday:** January  
**Height:** 158cm (5 ft. 4 in.)  
**Weight:** 41kg (90 lbs.)  
**Bloodtype:** O  
**Occupation:** student, 2rd year at Takatori  
Model, currently not working because she wants to concentrate on school  
**Family:** Kurayami Hiroshi, father  
Kurayami Yuki, mother, fashion photographer  
Kurayami Shurou, twin brother (currently in England - he'll make an appearance SOON... probably going to be a little obstacle between Kenshin and Kaoru... after I take care of Enishi, of course ^^)  
**Hobbies:** karaoke  
**Characteristics:** Over confident, very open and honest about her feelings. Putting it simply she's very blunt and outspoken. She's been living in England for the past two years where she worked as a model for fashion magazines. Has been close friends with Kenshin since elementary school. They see each other quite often as Airi's mother photographs Kenshin often for fashion spreads and magazines. Very close to her brother Shurou.

* * *

And that brings another end to yet another chapter. I know it's bad of me but PLEASE don't ask me to update on a regular basis. I know I'll end up saying no and I don't like doing that... ^^ I WILL update as much as I can. Just that my schedule has taken a sudden turn after I moved to Korea. Here school ends at ten thirty... p.m! And school on SATURDAYS as well! 

Anyway, I decided to drop Romeo and Juliet and use another script. Any suggestions for a nice, simple story I can use for the play? I was thinking along the lines of something like Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty etc... Something not so complicated. Any suggestions? 

Oh, and in case you are curious (which I highly doubt) as to why I'm dropping Romeo and Juliet is because... simply, I am TIRED of it. Yes, as lame as it is that IS my reason. I've studied the damn play for month for GCSEs (which I wont even be sitting by the way, since I transferred). I can't even bear to say Romeo and Juliet without gagging... -_-;;; So gomenasai minna san~! 

Review onnegaishimasu~! 


	7. Seven

**WHEN YOU LIKE SOMEONE YOU DON'T**

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed despite the fact that I haven't updated for over a year! Thank you!!! I will try and update as much as possible, but the chapters may be shorter than before. Once again, thanks a lot!

* * *

_Everyone's eyes went to the door, curious to see what Haruki's expression would be like. Surprisingly he didn't seem to be in a bad mood. In fact he was smiling. And smiling quietly brightly at that. "Everyone," Haruki began. Everyone strained their ears to hear what Haruki would say next. "I have good news. I have found someone else who has written the script and songs for us. It's not Romeo and Juliet but it'll do just as well. From now on she will be the co-producer. Let me introduce, Kurayami-san!" _

"WHAT!" Kenshin and Kaoru yelled in unison as Airi stepped out from behind Haruki. 

Okita stared in surprise. He shook his head with a small smile. That girl seemed to have a talent for involving herself in things. 

Airi waved her hand, "hey everyone! Let's all work together, ne? 

Airi began passing out a copy of script to everyone. 

"I'll expect everyone to have this mastered by tomorrow," she said promptly, showing a serious side to her, which couldn't usually be seen. Today is Thursday. The performance will be on Sunday. We don't have much time. I'll expect everyone to cooperate and if anyone plays the fool or doesn't take his or her role seriously, I won't hesitate to switch you with one of the understudies. First things first, I'll divide you all into small groups and you can go into practice rooms to practice." 

As Hiro watched Airi sort everything out, he gave a sigh of relief. Maybe, just maybe, they'd be able to pull this off... or so he hoped. He crossed his fingers silently, desperately hoping Himura-san and Kamiya-san wouldn't do anything stupid until the production was safely over.

* * *

Kaoru pursed her lips as she walked slowly down the corridor. 

_"Kenshin will be at practice room 4," Airi told her, "I want you two practice your songs together. I'll come by and see how you guys are doing as soon as everything here's been sorted out."_

Kaoru sighed as she stopped outside the door. She was about to push the door open when she heard the piano and a singing voice coming faintly from behind the door. She opened the door slightly, being careful not to make a sound. She peeked in through the crack. 

Inside the room, Kenshin sat at the piano. He sang softly as he played the music from the score. Sunshine poured into the room, lighting the piano and it's player like a spotlight, distinguishing them from everything else in the room, which at that moment looked colorless and gray. 

Kaoru held her breath, taking in the soft melody of the piano and the singer's harmonious voice. It was in perfect tune, reaching out to her, making her heart beat faster. It seemed as though time had almost stopped, every second clinging onto her, not wanting to pass. Suddenly the music stopped and Kenshin looked up realizing he wasn't alone. 

Kaoru jumped, blushing, to have been discovered. She stammered, "uh... A-airi told me you'd be here... so we can uh.. practice." 

"Uh... right," Kenshin murmured awkwardly, "well... come in." 

Kaoru shut the door behind her and took a seat next to Kenshin at the piano. Kenshin found himself suddenly overcome with a heavenly fragrance. He found himself staring at Kaoru, her long, sleek raven black hair, falling from a high ponytail, her sapphire-blue eyes delicately wrapped by long lashes, her pale porcelain skin with just a hint of pink at her cheeks. He held his breath, his heart starting to race. Her soft pink lips pouted slightly, giving him a sudden urge to just lean over and kiss it. 

He coughed trying to shake the thoughts out of his head. "Uh..." he began, "there aren't that many songs to learn. The main one is _Eternally Together_. I'll sing through the song first so you can hear what it's like." 

Kaoru nodded and Kenshin played a short introduction on the piano. He started to sing. 

"...death won't do us part. I love you more than the number of stars in the sky. We'll be eternally together..." 

Suddenly Kaoru realized she was blushing like mad. She glanced at Kenshin. She jumped slightly as their eyes met. They both turned away quickly, staring in the other direction awkwardly. 

Kenshin broke the silence, "uh... you can repeat after me now. I'll sing the first few bars and you can follow..." 

"Sure..." Kaoru replied her voice shaking slightly. 

Airi softly shut the door of practice room 4. She smiled as she turned away. It looked as though they wouldn't be needing her help at all.

* * *

"Well, thanks Himura-san for your help," Kaoru said as she got up, "I'll see you tomorrow then." 

"You're welcome," Kenshin replied, the atmosphere between them slightly awkward, "see you tomorrow." 

As Kaoru reached to open the door, Kenshin called her. 

"Kamiya-san!" 

Kaoru turned to face him, her cheeks starting to burn up again. "Yes?" she asked questioningly. 

"I-I'm sorry about... well... about acting... immature," Kenshin began, his eyes on the ground as he fidgeted with his fingers, "I just wanted to apologize for being such a... brat." 

Kaoru's eyes opened wide in surprise. She smiled warmly, "it's okay. I wasn't exactly much better myself." 

Kenshin looked relieved and his face broke into a cute grin. They stared at each other and burst out laughing. "We were really stupid, weren't we?" 

"Yes," Kaoru replied wiping the tears from her eyes, "I can't believe we were so immature." 

Kenshin coughed slightly and asked, "if you aren't busy tomorrow night, would you like to have dinner with me? You know, it's just my way of apologizing and maybe we could be... friends..." 

Kaoru gasped slightly. She didn't know how to respond. "Tomorrow? Oh, tomorrow's Friday! I'm sorry, but I have a dinner date with Yukishiro-kun." Kaoru found herself regretting the words as soon as they had left her mouth. 

"Oh..." Kenshin replied, his voice slightly colder than before, "well then, that's to bad. See you tomorrow Kamiya-san." Kenshin stood up and left the room leaving Kaoru staring behind him.


	8. Eight

**WHEN YOU LIKE SOMEONE YOU DON'T**

**AN:** Thanks for all your reviews... and flames Actually I just wanted to get over a fact before I continue. Those of you who read this when I first started writing it over a year ago will remember how I decided to give up on it after I lost a really close friend of mine. I passed it onto someone else who was willing to take it and continue it. However she old did a few chapters before abandoning it and I'm back and ready to write again. I only wrote the first two chapters of the fic and Airi is NOT my creation. In fact I don't like Airi in the fic at all so please restrain yourself from flaming me for what I didn't do, thanks. I can't wait to get rid of Airi, but there isn't much I can do until the "play" is over. I'm not into creating my original characters when I write fics unless there is a good reason for it. For example, lack of strong female characters (you only see a few of those in Tennis no Oujisama) or something like that. There is no need for me to create a fantasy character for a series like Rurouni Kenshin with is absolutely overflowing with strong characters, both male and female, so I was rather pissed off when Airi appeared in my fic. Anywayz if you want to flame me for the way I write (how much crap I write, the way I tend to use too much conversation etc...) you are more than welcome. But flames are highly childish... and immature. You'd be better off writing "constructional critisicms".

Okay sorry for stealing so much of your time, I'll start the next chapter.

* * *

_"Oh..." Kenshin replied, his voice slightly colder than before, "well then, that's to bad. See you tomorrow Kamiya-san." Kenshin stood up and left the room leaving Kaoru staring behind him._

* * *

Eight

* * *

"Urrrggghh!" Kaoru cried in frustration. She felt like kicking something. Why was she such an idiot? Of course she shouldn't have accepted the invitation because if she had she would have had to cancel the date with Yukishiro-kun. But that didn't mean she had to blab to Kenshin she couldn't eat dinner with him because she already had a date with someone else!

Kaoru suddenly stopped in her tracks realizing what she had just thought. Geez, did she like Kenshin or something? Why the hell was she so frustrated about what Kenshin would think about her date with Enishi?

Kaoru shook her head firmly. "I'm only worried because I don't want to get on bad terms with Himura-san again. Because then it would only lead to more trouble with Saitoh-sensei in Chemistry, which I can't really afford to fail. Yes, that's right, that's it," she said out loud, trying to convince herself.

"Sheesh, Jou-chan," cut in a familiar voice, "I always knew you were pretty weird compared to most people but talking to yourself? It's starting to get a little far."

Kaoru scowled and stuck out her tongue at her cousin, "lay off Sano, I'm not in the mood."

"Ohhhhh" Sano cried mockingly, "so little Jou-chan is pissed off now is it?"

"SANO!!!! BAKA!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Kenshin walked slowly as he pushed his hands deep inside his pockets. He wasn't sure why but for some reason the fact that Kaoru would be having dinner with Enishi was really getting on his nerves. He swore under his breath and was about to kick a stone at his feet.

"Kenshin!"

Kenshin looked back. Tomoe and her younger twin brother Enishi walked up towards him. Kenshin scowled when he saw Enishi. "Hey," he muttered.

Tomoe raised an eyebrow questioningly, "is there anything wrong?"

Kenshin shook his head and tried to smile. "Nah, everything's okay. Just a little tired I suppose."

"At least I'm not the only person feeling like shit," Enishi muttered scowling.

"Enishi!" Tomoe gasped.

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "What the hell's your bloody problem now?" he shot at Enishi, sounding a lot meaner than he meant to.

"Kenshin!"

Enishi scowl turned deeper. He looked as if he was about to say something when he noticed Tomoe's warning glance. He spat on the ground, muttered a few words under his breath, which suspiciously sound like stupid redheads getting on his nerves, and stomped off.

Tomoe turned to Kenshin with an apologetic smile, "forgive him. He's not in a very good mood today. I would be angry to if my date had to be spoilt because of a family meeting."

"Nah, it's okay," Kenshin replied, "I wasn't much better myself. Wait a minute... did you say his date spoilt??"

Tomoe nodded, "We are having a family dinner tomorrow night. Enishi didn't know about it till this morning. He said he already made plans but father wouldn't let him off. He said he was free to invite his date to our dinner but he wouldn't be allowed to miss it."

Suddenly Kenshin's eyes sparkled. "Uh... Tomoe? Do you think I could come to dinner as well? I mean, I know how rude it is of me to invite myself but it's been so long since I've seen Yukishiro-san and..." Kenshin trailed off.

Tomoe's face lit up in a pretty smile. "Of course you are welcome Kenshin. You are practically family."

"Thanks..." Kenshin muttered, feeling slightly guilty about his actual intentions for wanting to join them for dinner tomorrow night. For one thing it was almost certain that Enishi would be inviting Kaoru and if he was there with them... maybe he'd be able to keep an eye on things and see how close their actual relationship was. Kenshin was about to thank Tomoe again when a thought struck him like lightening. Damn... why did he care whether Kaoru and Enishi liked each other or not? Could he be... falling for her?

No way He shook off the thought quickly. He just wanted to be there, because he was angry at Kaoru for standing him up for a brat like Enishi. Yeah, that's it. He nodded to himself as if that would confirm everything. He turned to Tomoe and offered to take her home.

* * *

**AN:** I know the chapter is short... but I can't help it. I'm writing in the little time I've got . It's only been a day since my last update but it may be a week till my next one. --;;; Anywayz thanks for reading and please review


End file.
